Sesshomaru and The Gates of Tolrona
by turtlequeen2
Summary: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote on Inuyasha. This was written long ago and only now did I publish it here. What happens when Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome to take him to the Gates of Tolrona? Will sparks fly? Where's Inuyasha? InuKag,SessKag?,MirSan
1. Prologue: Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

**Turtlequeen2: I'm happy to say that I bought Inuyasha today.**

**Gets bonked on the head by a briefcase**

**Turtlequeen2: . Ok, ok oww…No I don't own Inuyasha…yet…Rumiko Takahashi does. DAMN! **

**Prologue**

**Introduction**

It's so much stress being committed to two different eras. In my present era, I have to study and uphold my regular life and in the feudal era, I have to fight demons and find shards of the Shikon jewel. My name is Kagome Higirashi and I am now 17 years old. I am not your average teen. I am the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. She is the master at archery and was the protector of the jewel 50 (now 52) years ago. One person whom she loved and the same person I am now traveling with is Inuyasha. He is a half Inuyoukai (dog-demon) and half human. He wields the sword called the Tetsusaiga. Other friends I travel with are Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. I'll tell you more about them later. Now I'll tell you more about myself.

In the present era in which I came from, I live in Tokyo, Japan. I live on my grandpa's shrine and so everything pretty much has a legend attached to it. I live with my little brother (Sota), my mom, and my grandpa. I go to high school like a normal teenager with friends there. I'm always absent though (when I go to the Feudal Era), so my grandpa makes excuses up for me (sometimes too extreme illnesses) so my "boyfriend" here, Hojo always gives me things to care for my "illnesses." Hojo is a really sweet person, but I don't personally think I'm in love with him, but I haven't got the heart to break it to him yet (I'm always busy anyways).

Well on my 15th birthday, when I was about to go to school, my brother wanted me to go get our cat, Buyo out of the mini shrine. This shrine held an old well called "The Bone-Eaters Well." Sensing the Shikon jewel inside of me (didn't know at the time), a demon (Centipede Woman) came out of the well and dragged me back to the Feudal Era where I started my adventures. Our sworn enemy is Naraku. He is an all-powerful half-demon (a mix of demons really) who also seeks after the jewel for his own personal reasons. Every individual within our group has a reason besides the jewel to kill him. We are really close on his trail now.

He disappeared when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (Inuyasha's half brother) were close to killing him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get along very well since Sesshomaru abandoned him because of him being a half-breed (Sesshomaru was a full fledged demon). He was all alone as a child and blamed Sesshomaru for it. He was also after Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. We know the direction we're going and we killed the demons we met along our paths. The pieces we have of the jewel almost make the whole jewel. The rest of the jewel is with Naraku. On a more personal note though, I have gotten closer than ever with my friends, especially Inuyasha. We may fight a lot, but deep down, I know we have feelings for each other as well as Sango and Miroku do. Miroku is a mysterious Buddhist monk that has a hole in his hand called the "abyss." The abyss can suck up anything except Naraku's poisonous insects. He has a personality of a lech though frankly, but still is fun to be around with. Sango is a demon slayer who is after Naraku for the revenge of her comrades and to get her little brother Kohaku back. Her pet and helpful companion is Kirara who is a cat demon that can transport us on her back and can fly. She also has a giant boomerang she uses in battle to slay demons called the Haraikotsu. She is very strong as a woman. Sango and Miroku get jealous of one another when the other is with another man (Miroku) or woman (Sango). Miroku often…err…touches her and she usually smacks him, but it's a good relationship nevertheless.

Inuyasha often gets jealous of me when other guys mess with me, and I get jealous when he's with Kikyo (she got killed 50 years ago, but was resurrected by a witch named Urasue). It's a very confusing relationship - I know. We always need each other and I helped him for the better I would say. I promised to stay at his side and I never broke that promise and never plan to. Only I can detect the aura of the Shikon-No-Tama (another name for the Shikon Jewel) out of our group. I also have a gift for purifying the jewel when it is in contact with demonic power. You could say I'm the new protector of the jewel since it came out of me. I also have these weird priestess powers you could say since I am a reincarnation of Kikyo. I can shoot sacred arrows. But enough about me, I'll talk about the last valuable member of out team.

Our last traveler is Shippo. He is a child demon fox who travels with us because his father was killed and he has no one else to care for him. He decided to travel with us because Inuyasha killed the demons that killed his father and he was left orphaned. He is a shape shifter and uses his many toys and his foxfire to help us, though his shape shifting shows his tail and is only temporary. He likes to trick and annoy Inuyasha, and though Inuyasha seems to despise him, I know he still cares about him. He was the first to join Inuyasha and me. Miroku, and Sango and Kirara followed him up. So now that I told you about the rest of my friends, we now go to the present day of our journey.


	2. Chapter 1: The spider sent by Naraku

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Hahaha! I own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Keh! No you don't. If you don't say it right again I'm going to Wind Scar you.

Turtlequeen2: O.O Ok, ok…don't kill me. sigh I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. Better?

Inuyasha: Not really…

Kagome: Don't be rude Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I don't have to listen to you stupid wench!

Kagome: O.O # (angry face) Aragh! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: Aaaahhh…STOP! .

Turtlequeen2: Um…ok…on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**The spider sent by Naraku**

Today we stopped in another village that is troubled by another demon that awoken since Naraku's disappearance. Miroku decided to do the exorcism of the princess of the village the demon processed in exchange for a night's stay in the village. As usual Sango was jealous that he went off to help the princess.

Inuyasha and I went with the others to follow the leader of the village to a room in his castle to stay in. He provided us with a meal and laid down blankets for us to sleep on. Miroku was still out with the princess and Sango looked out and waited on the veranda for him. I went out to put a blanket around her to keep her warm.

"I'll bet he's ok. Don't worry so much, Sango, " I said wrapping a blanket around her. "Miroku can handle himself. We'll go out and look for him if he doesn't come back by sun down." Sango nodded at me, but still seemed worried. I smiled at her and it comforted her a bit. Kirara sensed her worried ness and came over to lie beside her.

She patted her head and said, "Thanks for the blanket Kagome. I hope he's ok." She smiled a sad smile toward the dark dirt passageways. Before I went back inside, Miroku walked up the trail and waved to us, smiling. We walked up to him smiling back.

"That was a hard job to accomplish, "said Miroku. I sensed something was odd about Miroku, but wasn't quite sure about it. Inuyasha walked up behind us and when he touched me I screamed.

"What's the matter with you Kagome," asked Inuyasha.

"You snuck up on me," I exclaimed. He folded his arms and turned his attention to Miroku.

"So how'd it go Miroku," he questioned. Miroku just shrugged, seeming tired and calm. Suddenly I sensed a Shikon shard nearby.

"What's the matter Kagome," asked Miroku. They all looked at me with question knowing that I sensed something.

"I sense a shard coming from that way," I said pointing east. Inuyasha started running off in that direction and I got out my bike and put Shippo and my bow in the basket, put my arrow basket around me, and started pedaling behind him. Miroku and Sango followed close behind me on Kirara.

Inuyasha shouted," Now where is it coming from?"

I shouted back," From the under the ground!" The ground started to shake under our feet. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and stood his ground. Then a giant spider-demon broke though the ground and snapped it mandibles and talked in a dark deceptive voice. "I know you have shards of the Shikon Jewel. Hand them over and I won't have to end your lives painfully."

"How about I end yours," Inuyasha shouted, jumping high on it and slamming his sword down shouting," WIND SCAR!" Blinding yellow light blasts from the Tetsusaiga and slices through the spider, sending it screeching as it blew apart. It was easily killed and after it blew up, I purified the Shikon shard and put it with the other shards. Inuyasha pondered and looked at Miroku then asked," I thought you performed the exorcism."

Miroku merely said," I did, it must have been another demon that I couldn't detect. Inuyasha knew something was wrong because the spider was easy to kill, so Miroku should've detected its aura easily.

"Are you feeling ok Miroku," I pondered. Miroku just laughed.

"Of course I am; why shouldn't I be. You are all worrying too much. Really I am fine," replied he. We all knew something was wrong.

"This isn't Miroku," Inuyasha said. Miroku looked as stunned as all of us did.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Of course I'm me," Sputtered Miroku. Sango looked shocked.

"Oh then why couldn't you detect the aura of the demon when you were out exorcising? Also you seemed to act strangely ever since you came back from the exorcism!" Miroku looked baffled.

"That's preposterous! I'm just tired that's all." Miroku seemed satisfied, but Inuyasha wasn't. Inuyasha smelled him and seemed shocked.

"Show yourself Spider Demon!" Miroku suddenly backed away and then eight legs sprouted out of his chest. Sango was so shocked she fainted so Kirara put her on her back and flew her someplace safe.

"So you shifted into Miroku's form and captured his real body eh," Inuyasha said. Suddenly, the spider shot out webs at me and got me stuck in it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted it as the webs tightened around my body.

"Where's Miroku," Inuyasha shouted at the spider. The spider-demon tightened his hold around me and then began to speak.

"That spider you killed was just my puppet. That monk is inside a web in my lair. And this fine girl I have now shall be my snack along with the shards of the Shikon Jewel." I cringed at the thought and tried to reach at my bow and arrows. I found that I couldn't. Inuyasha grew angrier.

"Damn you," He tried to cut through the web that held me to the spider with his claws shouting," IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The claws did not work so he used his sword to cut through it. That attempt also failed. The spider chuckled.

"You fool, you really think that it's that easy to cut through! Naraku said to destroy all who opposed him and in return, promised me a jewel shard." Inuyasha couldn't use the wind scar for risk of harming me.

"What do you know about Naraku?" Before the spider answered, a boomerang came out of nowhere and so appeared Sango with the unconscious Miroku on Kirara.

She shouted," HIRAIKOTSU!" and the boomerang sliced through the web that held me to the spider. Once I was free, I aimed my bow and arrow at the spider's head and shot my sacred arrow. She moaned in agony and tried to take out the arrow with her front legs.

"Thanks Kagome," Sango said," But I think I can handle it from here." She was still on Kirara, flying around the distracted spider. Then she jumped from Kirara and kicked the spider hard, knocking her off her legs and into the ground. Then she used her boomerang again and destroyed it. It made me realize how worried she was about Miroku.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I wonder if Rumiko will let me own Inuyasha for my birthday?

Inuyasha: Keh! You can't own me!

Sesshomaru: Who would want to own a half-breed like him?

Turtlequeen2: He's not a half-breed. He's a hanyou, Fluffy.

Inuyasha: Fluffy! Hahahahahahahaha! She called you Fluffy! Hahahahaha! rolls on the floor laughing

Sesshomaru: eyes turn red Do not call This Sesshomaru by that inferior name! My name is Lord Sesshomaru!

Turtlequeen2 & Inuyasha: O.O;

Rin: Rin thinks that Lord Fluffy is a cute name…

Sesshomaru: looks at Rin and calms down Fine you may call me Lord Fluffy…only if you finish this disclaimer.

Turtlequeen2: YAY! . Ok…I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Happy Lord Fluffy?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not have such weak human emotions.

Inuyasha: Yea, yea, you'd be happy if I'd let you have Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru: Perhaps…

Inuyasha: Well too bad! runs off with Sesshomaru chasing him

**Chapter 2**

**Kagura's Last Battle and the Closeness of the Houshi and Tajiya**

Kagome's POV

"Naraku must've been weak to send that pathetic thing to defend him, unless it's a distraction. But a distraction from what," Inuyasha muttered to himself after the spider lay dead. He then turned to Sango and said sarcastically," Wow that was fast, but I could've handled it myself." Sango gave Inuyasha a gloomy look that scared even him. He backed up and said," Ok, ok, so you wanted to kill her, but I don't understand why you did."

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY," I yelled at him. The prayer beads that were around his neck grew bright and caused him to be thrown into the ground forcefully and hard.

"Why the hell did you do that for," Inuyasha demanded after he got back up again.

"You are so inconsiderate towards other people. She did it to save Miroku," I yelled back. Suddenly Sango started to cry and it caused us to stop fighting. Kirara laid Miroku's body down beside a creek on a side of the village castle. Sango splashed water on Miroku to try to wake him up.

She kneeled beside him and said," Please get up Miroku. I know you're stronger than that," she shouted at him as she shook his shoulders. Unseen to her, but to the rest of us, Miroku's hand crept up and frisked her butt causing her to blush and smack him, leaving an imprint on his face. He sat up as if nothing happened.

"Well I guess he's back to normal," I muttered.

"What did I miss," he inquired to us.

"Well you almost became a spider-demon's lunch, and Sango saved you. The demon also took your appearance, but we caught guard of it. It said that she was trying to get rid of us for Naraku so he must not be far," replied Inuyasha.

He turned to Sango and surprisingly took her in his arms and hugged her. "Thank you so much Sango, for saving me. You must have worried so much for my well being. I shall have to repay you for your kindness."

She answered back, blushing madly," It was nothing really…" Then she started to cry onto his shoulder and he seemed to hug her tighter. "I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead!"

"Weak demons such as that could not kill me…but I understand since a spider-demon form controlled Kohaku," he said back softly. For a few minutes she cried hysterically on his shoulder.

Shippo came out of hiding and said," This is so touching." He was crying tears of joy.

I was close to tears too, so I hugged him and said," Yes it is Shippo. They're finally realizing their love for one another!"

Inuyasha snorted and said," I don't know why everyone is freaking out."

I just smiled at him and said," They realized that they care for each other. I'm sure you'd feel the same if something bad happened to me."

He blushed, looked away, and said," Don't be so stupid Kagome." I just smiled back at him and he seemed content. We all went to bed in the castle and at dawn, we set out to travel again. All the villagers gathered at the gate, waving at us as we left.

As we traveled, we watched Miroku and Sango hold hands and look at each other lovingly. Shippo and I loved it. It was so romantic to know how much close they have gotten. Inuyasha hasn't got a clue of how they were previously, but I think he's starting to get it now.

After a few hours, we stopped and ate lunch that I brought from my era. Inuyasha and Shippo, as usual are fighting over their share of the ramen. Inuyasha suddenly slapped his neck and Myoga fell flat into his hand.

Inuyasha sneered, saying," So you showed up after the fighting as usual, eh?" Myoga hopped onto his shoulder.

"No Master Inuyasha of course not. I was trying to find you. As I flew on a crow up here I saw Lord Sesshomaru up ahead. I guess he's close on Naraku as well. And so Koga must not be far behind," Myoga said leaving everyone stunned.

"Oh great, we have to deal with Koga. I can get through Sesshomaru though," muttered Inuyasha. I stared at him with annoyance.

"I still don't get why you hate Koga so much. He's not bad," I said. He just looked kind of annoyed.

"Keh! Spare me Kagome. Let's go, we have to catch up to Sesshomaru," snorted Inuyasha. I just looked away, riding on his back. We kept running on until we reached up to a mountain.

"I sense a lot of shards coming from inside that mountain," I said, pointing toward the towering structure.

"That must be where Naraku's hiding," shouted Inuyasha as he jumped off the edge of the cliff and ran up the mountainside. All of a sudden, the sky grew dark with thunderclouds and it surrounded the mountain where we were headed. I got onto Kirara with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and we headed off. Myoga was still on Inuyasha, but probable trying to find a place to hide. Then Kagura, flew in on a giant feather and waved her giant fans trying to attack us.

"Long time, no see, eh Inuyasha? DANCES OF BLADES," shouted Kagura as blades of light followed Inuyasha, but he dodged them fast. I stood on Kirara, and shot my sacred arrow towards her, when she was off guard of us.

It cut her face, but failed to kill her. I shouted," Next time I won't miss!" I positioned another arrow on my bow and targeted at her.

"You annoyance! For this, I shall kill you first, Miko," she shouted vengefully.

Miroku shouted at Inuyasha," Go on and get Naraku! We'll take care of Kagura!" So we landed on the ground and starred up at Kagura, ready for action. Behind her, unleashed thousands of demons that flew right at us! Miroku was ready for a wind tunnel when he saw Naraku's poisonous insects flying with them.

"HIRAIKOTSU," Sango shouted, throwing her boomerang to slice through them. Miroku used his staff to cut through them. Shippo ran into hiding. Sango flew around on Kirara to throw her boomerang through the demon mass.

That left me alone with Kagura. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON," she shouted unleashing a series of miniature tornadoes that sliced through my school clothes.

I dodged some more attacks and shot some of my arrows, but she was too fast for me. Then to my luck, Koga and his wolf associates arrived behind me.

"So Koga finally arrives," sneered Kagura.

"Kagome go somewhere safe. I'll handle her," Koga said and then turning to Kagura he directed angrily," I'm gonna finish you off right now! You're wasting my time as it is!"

"You shouldn't have said that since it'll be your last words!"

I went to look for Inuyasha on the mountain when suddenly a bright-lighted blade sliced into my side, dropping me onto my knees. It was one of Kagura's blades.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily," shouted Kagura as I held my side in agony.

"Kagome," shouted Koga," You bitch! You're supposed to be fighting me," he finished at Kagura. He punched Kagura in her face and threw her backwards.

"Damn you," she bellowed out. Kikyo suddenly appeared beside me and held me up.

"Where's Inuyasha? I sense an immense amount of power," she asked. I pointed up towards the mountain.

"Let me go. I can get up on my own," I responded weakly. I started gaining strength, as the jewels grew brighter in my bosom. I started getting up and shot another arrow at Kagura missing by an inch from her, falling at her feet.

"Was that supposed to hurt me," she asked, beginning to laugh. I shot another one after that and it began to glow brighter than any arrow I ever shot. The arrow just knew where to go and landed in her chest, making her fall. She reached for the arrow in her chest and pulled it out. Blood spilled from her and she was dying.

"At least I'm finally free now. I hope Naraku suffers." She called before she blew away as dust. All the demons that were behind her also blew away as dust. I was sort of saddened by her last words, but couldn't do anything about it. The only thing I could do was hope to defeat Naraku. I never felt stronger than before that shot, but fell down from the strength I used up.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the shortened battle scene cause this was written before I found out about the Kougousouha and Dragon Scaled-Tetsusaiga and Naraku's new form and all that. All these chapters were posted minutes from each other. Aren't you proud?

Inuyasha: As long as I kick Naraku's ass I'm happy.

Kagome: Please review for Turtlequeen2-chan! .

Turtlequeen2: Thanks Kagome. Oh yea before I forget…I do

Inuyasha: NOT own…

Turtlequeen2: Thanks baka. I was getting to that…I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Although I do own the 2nd movie DVD.

Inuyasha: O.O; Uh…Kagome…

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: What's a DVD?

Turtlequeen2 & Kagome: sigh

**Chapter 3**

**The Strange New Strengths of the Hanyou and Miko - Naraku is Defeated! **

Koga ran to me and asked," Are you ok Kagome? I'm gonna go kill Naraku now, but I promise to care for you after he's dead." He hopped away and so did Kikyo. Miroku and Sango meanwhile came to my side and tried to help me up.

"Can you stand Kagome," asked Sango. I nodded and attempted to get up. We decided to go up the mountainside to meet up with Inuyasha and the rest.

Inuyasha made the Red-Tetsusaiga and broke through the barrier that Naraku was holding up. He then followed up with a wind scar to try to injure him. Naraku was in his original form with his baboon fur and face that is used as a mask covering him with black squirming tentacles underneath. The wind scar only cut off a few tentacles and ripped through his baboon fur, reveling black hair, and cold, evil red eyes with pale white skin. His tentacles also regenerated.

"Damn," Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin. Sesshomaru made slices into Naraku. It only made his tentacles once again, cut off, but regenerate, but it did scratch up his face some.

Then it came time for him to retaliate. Naraku made this force field that blew Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru away.

"INUYASHA," I shouted as his body hit down the sides of the mountain. He growled and then got back up, a little tattered. Koga ran up and tried to kick him, but Naraku grabbed hold of his leg and threw him on the side. Koga grasped his leg in pain. Naraku sent a wave of razor lights that sliced through him. I looked at him with a pained expression on my face.

"Ahh so I see the miko and the rest are here. Good of you to deliver the jewels to me," Naraku sneered and then whipped out his tentacles and grabbed the jewel shard from my neck to him.

"Damn you Naraku," Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards him. With Naraku distracted by Inuyasha, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him cut off his right arm that held my jewel shard. I dived in and got the shard from him. Miroku looked at Sango in awe. His arm reconnected with his body.

"So Sango, would you like to see your brother Kohaku," Naraku questioned as the timid Kohaku came forth with his exterminator weapon in his raised hand. His eyes were clouded and then Naraku did the unthinkable. He held up Kohaku with his left arm and squeezed his neck.

He coughed out," S…Sango help m…me." She stared in fascination and horror as he kicked wildly from his grasp.

"He remembers my name," stuttered out Sango. She cried out with tears down her face," Stop it please Naraku!"

He just laughed and told her that he took the jewels out of him so he could create the whole jewel and he no longer needed him since he would have the jewel in his possession. I couldn't take the torment he was putting Sango through and I was angry.

So I picked up my bow and positioned an arrow and concentrated my energy into it. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would hit somewhere in him painfully. I shot the arrow and an immense pink light surrounded it and destroyed Naraku's barrier and hit him in the chest.

"DIE NARAKU," I exclaimed as he roared in pain and everyone stared at me in shock (even Kikyo). There was blood gushing out of his chest and he pulled out the arrow in agony. His hand let go of Kohaku and he crawled over to Sango and collapsed into her lap. She hugged him and sobbed.

Sesshomaru and Koga were too injured and it took Inuyasha all he could take to stand. He finally ran toward Naraku while he was trying to conjure up another attack shouting," BACKLASH WAVE!" the backlash wave attack made his tentacles fall off, but since Naraku was too weakened, he couldn't regenerate anymore.

"What, what is this," Naraku wailed," I cannot regenerate. You shall pay for this miko." He shot one of his tentacles through my chest and he throws me aside.

"KAGOME," exclaims Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha…" I say weakly. I knew it was only a matter of minutes until I would black out. I knew I was dying.

Miroku then says," Kirara is too weak to carry Kohaku and Kagome so I'll have to do it myself. Sango watch over Kagome and Kohaku." I see Sango nod her head urgently. He picks me up and drops me a safe distance from the battlefield and then proceeds to drop Kohaku next to me. Sango follows close behind.

"Kagome and Kohaku please live," says Sango while crying. She kneels on her knees and watches over us.

Inuyasha turns back to Naraku and shouts," Naraku you bastard!" He turns his sword and proceeds to cut him in half with his wind scar when it suddenly turns red and unleashes a more powerful wind scar than ever before. Sesshomaru seemed shocked to know that Inuyasha mastered the Tetsusaiga so easily.

The wind scar as planned, did cut Naraku in half, but Naraku's head just floated off the ground and black miasma surrounded him. Miroku bravely opened his the abyss and shouted," WIND TUNNEL!" Sango watched in horror as he sucked in all the miasma and Saimyoushou (poisonous insects) so they could see him. He quickly closed off his hand with his rosary and dropped to his knees weakly.

Naraku was still escaping when an arrow shot out from nowhere and shot his forehead when he yowled in pain. He dropped to the ground and turned to see Kikyo standing over him, holding her bow.

"Die Naraku," Kikyo said coldly as she watched his face contort.

"Move Kikyo," Inuyasha said sternly and unleashed his wind scar so that there would be no trace of him and he couldn't have a chance to escape and recover. After the battle was over, Kikyo stood up and walked away muttering that her job was done.

"Inuyasha," I said weakly and blacked out.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Yay! Naraku's dead! If you like Naraku then this is not for you…who really does like him anyways? I found out I published chapter 5 twice, so I replaced it with this. Thanks hermonine for letting me know!

Random Naraku Fan: I DO! DIE! -runs towards turtlequeen2-

Turtlequeen2: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: -comes in with Tetsusaiga drawn- DIE! WIND SCAR!

Turtlequeen2: -pets his ears- Thanks Inuyasha! I'll make sure Kagome gives you extra ramen tonight!

Inuyasha: YESSSS! -dances around-

Kagome: -comes in- O.O What's going on?

Turtlequeen2: Eh…nothing… -hits Inuyasha on the head-

Inuyasha: -rubs his head- Damn what was that for!

Turtlequeen2: You were scaring Kagome…

Inuyasha: Oh…Well do your disclaimer-whatever-you-call-it…

Turtlequeen2: RIGHT! I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Kagome: O.O (still in shock)

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**The Aftermath of the Ultimate Battle and Kagome's Escape**

I had awoken by a river in Inuyasha's arms. He looked at me seemingly calmly and a faint smile spread on his lips," Good you're awake. I didn't know if you would make it. If you died I would've blamed myself for failing to protect you." Then I smiled meekly and then he hugged me so warm and tight. Then he took me out of the embrace and laid me back on his lap. His silver hair blocked out his eyes and then I could see why when he looked down. He was crying for me, which I was amazed because it was only the second I had ever seen him cry.

"Inuyasha…" I said looking into his eyes and then winced in pain as I remembered my chest. I instinctively put my hand to my chest and felt blood.

"Kagome you're bleeding. We have to get you back to Kaede's village fast."

"There's no need for that Inuyasha," said an all too familiar voice. It was Kikyo. She bent down and inspected my wound. She then picked several herbs from the surrounding area and made a cream to put over my gash. She then bandaged it and I was shocked.

"Why are you helping me," I said bluntly. She looked as stunned as me.

"I have my reasons. Also here is the jewel since you are the new protector of it," she said handing me the whole jewel and then walked off into the woods. Inuyasha just gaped at her. I sat up slowly and still realized I was in pain.

Shippo ran out of hiding and said," Miroku isn't getting any better, that must've been some strong poison."

Sango ran over to him and kneeled by his side watching him writhe in pain and sweat with fever. She ripped a piece of cloth from her clothing and wetted it, then put it on his head. He looked at her weakly and smiled. He pulled up his left hand and placed it over the hand she held the cloth in.

"Myoga, you here," Inuyasha asks. Myoga jumps out of nowhere and lands on his shoulder.

"Yes Master Inuyasha," said Myoga.

"Do you think you could suck out Miroku's poisoned blood?"

"The poison is too strong for me. I'm sorry Master Inuyasha, but I cannot. However if the void in his hand is gone, the poison may only affect him temporarily."

"Oh that's right," mumbled Miroku softly. He told everyone to stay back and he sat up and took off his rosary. To their amazement, the void was completely gone and was replaced by skin, looking like a normal hand.

"Finally the curse is gone," he exclaimed happily. He hugged Sango because he was so excited and she blushed in his arms. "Sango you are bruised, are you ok?"

"Yea they're just a few scratches. Go to sleep, it'll help you regain your strength," she replied.

He fell back to the ground and fell asleep, smiling with Sango starring at him with loving eyes. She then turned to Kohaku. I went over to him and seen that he was still unconscious. While I was blacked out, Kohaku died and they persuaded Sesshomaru to bring him back to life with Tensaiga.

"We may have to go back to Kaede still to make sure Miroku and Kohaku are fine. By the way where is Myoga," I said.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and asked," Myoga's probably run off for some weird reason as he usually does. Are you sure you're ok Kagome?"

I nodded," I'm fine though I'll have to get new clothes," looking at my bloodied, shredded clothes. Everyone was set to leave after Kirara got a nap and was reenergized again. We put Miroku and Kohaku on her back and flew off ahead of us towards Kaede's village. Sango rode on Kirara as well so she wouldn't be alone. I kept the jewel safe on my necklace I made while I waited for Kirara to get up.

"What happened to Koga and Sesshomaru," I asked.

"The wimpy wolf went back to his village and said he'll meet you at Kaede's and Sesshomaru disappeared somewhere, but I think it won't be the last time we saw that bastard."

"You sure Kirara can't give you a ride," he then asked me.

"No I can walk," said I, being stubborn. Inuyasha looked at me with a look that said, _"I know you're lying_._" _He was right, but I didn't want to ride on him because it would slow him down and he was still weak from the battle.

"I'll carry you then. I know you're not healthy. Your face is pale and I can smell the pain inside your blood," Inuyasha argued. I sighed and nodded. I proceeded to get on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. His hands held me up so I wouldn't fall off because of me being weak. He then started to run fast to be below Kirara. Shippo was on my shoulder and was sleeping soundly.

I soon began to drift into a deep sleep and muttered," Thank you Inuyasha," before sleeping. I laid my head on his shoulder.

I woke up with Inuyasha gone and me lying by the fire. Kirara was sleeping in her cat form, curled up by Sango and Kohaku. Miroku was sleeping a few feet away from me.

I wondered where he went so I called out," Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you there?" There was no answer so I went into the woods to see if he was there. Then I saw him, but he wasn't alone.

He was with Kikyo. Jealousy raged inside of me even though she just saved my life. They seemed to be distracted and didn't notice me or didn't care.

I felt a blush creep across my face. I thought Inuyasha got over her. Apparently it was not so as they talked on. She hugged and kissed him and left. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I ran off not caring if anyone noticed.

I ran into my sleeping bag and turned away from him when he came up behind me. I waited until I thought he was asleep and I cried until I fell into a moderate sleep.

I woke up and realized I was on Inuyasha's back. I gave him the silent treatment until we reached Kaede's village a few days later.

When we went into Kaede's hut, she threw her arms around all of us and checked on everyone's injuries. Inuyasha seemed fine since his wounds healed during the days we were on our way here. I appeared to be healing and she gave me some ointments to put in my other cuts. Shippo also was fine along with Kirara after she was given a piece of fish. Sango had medicine applied to her wounds and Miroku got better day-by-day. By the time we got there, he was up more often, but still had trouble walking. Sango helped Kaede nurse him back to health.

After Miroku got better, I told them I was heading home for a few days. I wanted to get away from Inuyasha and get some new clothes also. I had been wearing priestess garb for the days I was at Kaede's hut.

The day before I went back, Koga appeared with my bike and gave it to me. I thanked him with a hug, to which I knew he enjoyed. I meant it as a friend though and knew Inuyasha was jealous over it. I did tell Koga alone about the hug meaning that it was just a hug meant for friends and that we should only remain as friends. He refused my words and still said he wanted me as his woman and said he'll die trying to get me.

I knew I couldn't change his mind so I thanked him again and sent him on his way. As he left he yelled," If you need me or need to get away from mutt face over there," pointing to the scowling Inuyasha," Come over to my tribe. I'll always have room for you."

So now I'm about to go in through the well reassuring them all that I'll return when secretly I am arguing in myself whether I should or not. I left my bike in the village and only left with the supplies in my backpack and my weapons.

Inuyasha appeared before me with a worried look on his face. "I know why you aren't talking to me." I turned around abruptly and was surprised even though I should have known he would've smelled my scent.

He continued," I know you watched me and Kikyo."

Unsuspecting tears sprang in my eyes as I watched him come closer to me. I said," Don't touch me!" He stopped with a pained, saddened expression on his face, looking like I punched him.

I felt anger weld up inside me and said the first things that came to mind," What am I to you, your property! I must have been stupid to think that you could ever possibly could have…have…" I trailed off knowing I couldn't say the words "loved me." He must have understood what I was trying to say.

"Dammit Kagome! You know I don't think of you that way," he said looking away from me.

"Then what am I to you then! Am I some kind of replacement to Kikyo whenever there's an inconvenience!" I was crying tears of anger now.

"Kagome, I never thought that you were Kikyo's replacement! I care for you more than you could ever know. We were only saying goodbye to each other. I realized that she was cold and dead. She's moved on also and no longer needs to linger here. I couldn't live in the past and had to move on. You don't know how much you changed me8"

I cut him off," You said goodbye to her? So what does that mean?" I finish, my eyes still burning into him.

"Damn, you're not making this easy for me. Yea she's dead and her soul's free. I chose you over her so it means that I…I…" this time his voice trailed off. He still couldn't say it.

"If you love me then say it Inuyasha," I said angrily.

"Kagome I…I can't. I can't bring myself to say it," he said sadly, looking away yet again.

"Oh," I say with equal sadness," I guess I should go then. I guess I'm not needed here anymore. Here take this. You can become a full fledged demon now." I handed him the completed Shikon Jewel. I turned away, crying.

"Kagome wait," he said as he grabbed for my arm.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT," I scream jumping down the well not watching him slam into the ground every time I say the word. I still cry hardly as purple light surrounds me, bringing me to my own time, never to turn back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you hanging…Will Kagome never really come back? Muahahahahaha…Read and find out in the next installment!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: The Miko and Hanyou Courting

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sesshomaru lovers please have patience. I'm working fast to get to the main plot. WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF BETWEEN KAGOME AND INUYASHA.

Sesshomaru: My followers are quite tired of your pathetic human pace.

Turtlequeen2: Gomenasai Sesshomaru-sama and all other people. I'm working as hard as I can and also am making another story so please bear with me…

Miroku: Did someone say bear?

Turtlequeen2: No it had nothing to do with baring any children of yours so butt out.

Miroku: sniffles Oh well…Lady Sango… 'gropes Sango'

Sango: Aaahhh! HENTAI!

SMACK!

Sango: Please continue Turtlequeen2-chan.

Turtlequeen2: Arigato Sango-chan. Anyways I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. As always, Rumiko Takahashi does. 'sniffles'

**Chapter 5**

**The Miko and Hanyou Courting**

I see my home, the Goshinboku, and the surrounding buildings of Tokyo when I step out of the well house. I don't even care and I run to my room, passing my concerned looking mom and grandpa.

I slam the door and jump headfirst onto the bed, crying my eyes out. Mom comes up to my room and knocks softly at my door asking," Is everything all right dear? Can I come in?"

I answer raspy," I would like to be alone right now."

"Ok Kagome, but when you want to talk, I'll be downstairs waiting." She walked away and I heard her feet softly walk down the stairs. I loved that my mom understood me, but I was only thinking about Inuyasha and his rejection. I couldn't believe that he could not say he loved me if he broke up with Kikyo and that she's dead.

I cried well into the night and whenever someone came up to me, I told the family that I wanted to be alone. I overhear them talking about me, saying that something bad must've happened to make me cry so badly. I already changed my clothes then sit down and cry again at my desk.

After they all go to bed, someone knocks at my window. It's Inuyasha. He wears a pleading face and mouths that he wants in. He could easily break the window, but wants my permission. I open the window, not knowing why I did, but also knowing that he would never leave if I didn't.

He steps in and looks into my eyes. He looks uncomfortable watching me cry. He sits on my bed and watches me as I stand.

"Why are you here," I ask, my voice more raspy from earlier and my eyes irritated from crying so much. He looks away.

"I came to apologize and the rest of them made me come here." I give him my best attempt at a death glare. He quickly adds," But mostly I wanted to apologize."

"Keep going," I say to him.

"I care about you Kagome. More than I ever cared about Kikyo. I moved on and know that you're the only one that's important to me. I can't lose you. I can't live without you Kagome. You've changed me and made me love others, as I never thought I would. Earlier I only said I couldn't say that because I was scared of what you would think. I didn't think that anyone would ever care for a half breed like me, but I have to tell you because it's how I truly feel."

He stood up and folded his arms. He was about to say those words.

"Look at me when you say this, please," I say pleadingly.

He looked at me and breathed in deeply. "I…I…love you Kagome." I smiled and I threw my arms around him.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Are you serious!"

"Dammit Kagome! Yes, I'm serious," he said pulled me to him tighter.

"Now what did I do," he demands when I'm still crying.

"I'm crying tears of joy."

"Well don't cry. I can't stand it," he says. I pull away, but still have my arms around him. I look at his face and I can tell he expects me to say something in return.

"I love you too Inuyasha," I say, looking into his beautiful golden eyes.

We embrace again and then I hear him muttering," Kagome…" as if he's in surprised shock. He looks down at my face and says," So will you come back?"

"Of course I will Inuyasha." Then he does something; I never thought he would do. He bends down his head and brushes his lips past mine. He was kissing me! "Inuyasha," I moan. My head was giddy with happy thoughts.

He hugs me tighter and I blush deeply. He turns his head to get better access to my mouth. I open my mouth a little and his tongue goes into my mouth. My tongue sort of plays with his and then he pulls away seeming out of breath. We both are flushed shades of red, but his redness matched the color of his red fire rat Haori.

I laugh softly and he blushes more. "What are you laughing about," he says, regaining his ground.

"Nothing," I say and pull him back into another deep kiss.

"Kagome…" he whispers, looking at me in shock again. He hugs me tighter. I loved every minute of it.

"Inuyasha," I say again," Do you want to stay the night?"

He nods his head slowly and I craw into bed. He sits on the floor looking at me like he usually does.

I surprise him by saying," Come here Inuyasha. You can lay with me. I want you to hold me tight while I sleep." He blushes and then gets on the bed behind me and wraps his arms around my covered waist.

I sigh in utter delight and then fall asleep. But of course not before stroking his cute dog-ears. He smiled at me and settled off to sleep as I did.

We wake up in the morning and we stay for breakfast so I can pack more stuff. I tell the family that everything's fine now. They all say goodbye to me and we go into the well. Inuyasha uses his manners and helps me into the well. I was shocked, but I guess I'd have to get used to it since now we're finally going out.

We go back to the village and find Shippo playing with Kohaku. Sango is staring lovingly at her younger brother and is holding Miroku's hands on his lap. I was gawking at them and then they smiled at us, but then gawked back noticing that Inuyasha and me were holding hands.

Miroku was the first to pipe up," Hey Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. I see you're back."

Shippo and Kohaku came up and smiled at us. Shippo says stupidly," You idiot! It takes you this long to ask her out!" Inuyasha glares at him and punches him in the head. Miroku looks at us and a grin slowly spreads across his face.

Inuyasha yells," Shut up! Keh, I know what you're thinking Miroku. Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert. Yea just in case you were wondering, me and Kagome are courting." He holds my hand again and we both blush.

Kaede then comes out of her hut saying," I see that ye two are back. So I take it that ye are courting Kagome now Inuyasha?"

"What's the big deal! Yea, old crone, I am. Damn, you all are freaking out over nothing." I glared at him.

Everyone rolls their eyes, knowing that he once again said something stupid. Inuyasha looks at them and then over at me, seeing that I have my death glare on.

"So you think us going out is nothing," I demand to Inuyasha.

He cringed and then said," N…no I didn't mean that Kagome!"

"So what did you mean then!"

"I meant that no one should be freaking out over us!"

"Why does it annoy you that we're dating!"

"Kagome, no…where the hell did you get that idea. I'm the one that asked you out! I'm just saying that people are getting into our business and it's starting the piss me off!"

"They were only asking about if we were going out!"

"If they weren't here to listen the first time, then it's their fault because I'm not repeating myself."

"Inuyasha want to know what I think," I ask sweetly.

He nods unsuspecting. "SIT BOY!" I say and he splats into the ground.

"I should've known that this would end with Inuyasha getting 'sat'," Shippo mumbles. Everyone else nods except Inuyasha and me.

"Why'd you do that for," he demanded, getting up from the ground.

"You are such an idiot," I flare. I grab Sango and say," Lets go take a bath."

Me and Sango walk off and the last thing we heard was Miroku chuckling," Some things will never change."

To be continued… Getting closer to main plot so don't worry. Please have patience…


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: WARNING: MANY FLUFF PARTS IN HERE from both Kag/Inu and Mir/San. Don't worry some well deserved arguing will be thrown in too. Between you know who… HINT a ookami youkai and a hanyou…

Koga: What the hell! That mutt's gonna touch my woman!

Inuyasha: For the thousandth time wolf, she's not your woman!

Koga: How about I kill you this time so you can't touch her!

Inuyasha: Keh! Like you could kill me wimpy wolf! 'pulls Tetsusaiga out of his sheath'

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: .

Turtlequeen2: Thanks once again Kagome-chan! OMG Koga! The Birds of Paradise are attacking your mountain!

Koga: WHAT! 'runs off to mountain'

Kagome: Nicely done.

Turtlequeen2: Arigato. Well I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from the show or manga. Only Rumiko Takahashi does…'sigh'

Koga: 'yelling from the mountain' WHAT THE HELL! THERE'S NO BIRDS OF PARADISE HERE!

Turtlequeen2: Heheh…Gotta run! 'runs off'

**Chapter 6**

**The Houshi's Proposal and the Ookami's Disappointment**

Sango and me went to the river later that night and started to take our clothes off. We got in and each leaned against a rock to we wouldn't drift away.

"So what happened when Inuyasha came over last night," Sango asked.

I sighed and said," It was so great! He came to apologize and then he said he loved me!"

"Wow, that's incredible for him to say."

"He looked me in the eyes."

"That's even better!"

"That's not even the half of it. Then I say I love him back and then he kisses me. There was a second time then I asked him to lie beside me and he wrapped his arms around me. Ahh…it was pure bliss."

"That is amazing! I didn't know Inuyasha was romantic like that!"

"I know, not with me anyway…" I said thinking of Kikyo.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't of said that."

"No, Sango its ok. Inuyasha said that she rests in peace now. So how are things with Miroku?"

"KIKYO'S DEAD," she demanded and nodded at her then she continued," Well he's being a pervert like usual, but in a more odd calming matter. I have agreed to bear his children after the wind tunnel closed up so I think he's going to want to marry me soon."

"That's great. I'm happy for you both!"

"I know! I do love him despite his...you know…flaws." I laughed and nodded. "So Kagome, you feeling better?"

"Yea, thanks a lot for helping me out, Sango. I should know Inuyasha says stupid things like that, all the time."

"Yea, so what are you going to do to him?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…I should maybe forgive him for saying that because I knew he didn't mean it that way."

"That's weird. You usually just go back to your time after you fight with him."

"I know. Since I'm with him now, I should be more understanding. Besides, he now has all the right to come into my room now." We finished our baths and went back to join them.

I find Koga fighting with Inuyasha yet again.

"Hey Kagome, tell this mutt, that he's dreaming! He's saying that you're his woman now," Koga yells. I sighed; here we so again.

"Tell Koga that you're going with me now," Inuyasha growls. He begins to crack his knuckles and they circle each other.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY," I yell. He thuds to the ground. "Stop fighting, both of you!" They both looked up at me.

Inuyasha grumbles and looks at me with a scowl on his face. "Koga, Inuyasha's right, I am dating him. But I am NOT his woman. At least not for now," giving both of them death glares.

"Also I'm sorry for earlier Inuyasha, " I said to him," and also Koga, I told you I wanted to only be just friends." Koga looked defeated and sighed.

"That's right wolf, I win this one," sneers Inuyasha. I give him another death glare along with Sango's help. He backs away.

I smile and say," Koga, I'm sorry to what Inuyasha RUDELY said," stopping to look at Inuyasha then continued on," I would like to talk to Koga alone, if you don't mind Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever, but if the bastard touches you, he's dead," he grumbles crossing his arms in the sleeves of his haori. He jumped into a tree and tries to watch me drag him away.

I drag out Koga into the woods and try to explain to him what's going on. "Look Koga, I know you like me and all, but I don't like you in the same way. I like you as a friend, but not as more than that. I do think though, that you'll make any girl you meet, happy. See we may not seem it, but me and Inuyasha have been through a lot together and we love each other." I saw Koga's face drop and I knew I broke his heart.

"So that's it, huh Kagome? So I have no chance of getting with you?"

"Well, I don't know. But I want you as a friend. So what do you say?"

"Well as long as I get to annoy Inuyasha. We are still rivals. I understand and I don't wanna make you do anything against your will. I guess I'll just accept you as a friend."

"Great. I'm so happy," I say hugging him. He seemed to blush.

When I got back, Inuyasha was burning red from anger. "What did he do to you Kagome? You reek of him."

"He didn't do anything Inuyasha I only told him that we were only friends and I hugged him. That's all." Inuyasha seemed to have steam coming out of his ears.

"YOU WHAT! You hugged him! What made you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I was only trying to comfort him because he was upset. That's what FRIENDS do."

"And how may times do I hear Kagome's heart break when you were with Kikyo. Besides that, I have hugged her many times," said Miroku stepping in.

"Whose side are you on Miroku? Besides this is different. Kikyo's dead. So shut up and stay out of this," Inuyasha scowls, turning to face Miroku.

"She's dead? How come we didn't know this?"

"Wait, you're telling me that you broke Kagome's heart!" Inuyasha turned away from both of them. I knew that they went a little too far. Koga continued," I would never do that to Kagome."

"Koga, just stop. Inuyasha you have to know that him and me are only friends. Also I'm sorry, I should've told you," I said.

"You're apologizing to this bastard! He breaks your heart and you defend him!" Inuyasha turned away.

"You're right Koga," he said softly. "I was stupid for doing that. I never meant to hurt Kagome, but I did. And I damn well will work hard to have Kagome forgive me or die trying. I know Miroku's also right. I'm sorry everyone." He turned and walked off. Koga just stood there in awe and then turns to me.

"Koga, I think you should leave right now. I'm not mad at you, but I need to calm Inuyasha down," I say to him. He nods, but has a disagreeing face. He turns and runs off waving back at me sadly. I turn off and follow after Inuyasha hoping that he was ok.

I find Inuyasha by the river on a cliff. He keeps repeating to himself," DAMN, DAMN, DAMN," while pounding on the cliffs' edge.

I go up behind him and say softly," Inuyasha?"

"Oh hey Kagome." He turns to me, but looks so sad.

"I'm sorry about that Inuyasha."

"Kagome, why the hell are you apologizing? I should be the one doing that."

"I maybe forced you into this relationship. I understand if you want to take a break. I know you still care about Kikyo. You can't deny it because when Miroku said it, your face turned deathly pale."

"Oh, but you're wrong. I'm the one who asked you remember? I love you Kagome and Koga was right. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You don't deserve any of this. But you might be right about Kikyo. I try to forget about her, but I keep remembering her. You must wanna sit me really bad right now." He cringed and I was surprised that he would think I would do that to him when he's down like this.

"Inuyasha, what makes you think that I would do that to you? I understand that you still love Kikyo and you have a place in your heart left for her, but you can't make it control your life. You know that she wouldn't want you to suffer for her sake. I know that much." All the sudden I'm crying in front of him again. "Oh Inuyasha! It makes me feel terrible that you would think I'm heartless like that. I love you so much and I forgive you."

"Don't cry Kagome. I can't stand it when I make you cry." He wipes at the tears falling down my cheeks and holds me tight against him. It makes me cry harder to know that he cares so much about me. "I also know that you're the most heartfelt person in this world. You are also the most beautiful. You never did anything to deserve this. Why do you stay with me after all I've done to you?"

"Because I promised to always be by your side, you idiot. That means through the good and the bad. Also I love you too much to leave you. I know you've been though a lot, but I know you can protect me and that I will always stay by your side no matter what."

He said emotionally," Kagome…you'll always stay by my side?"

"Yes Inuyasha," I choke out in his chest.

"I promise to never let anything like this ever happen again. I will always stay at your side and I don't ever want you to think I don't want you at my side because I do." I see tears forming in his eyes as he looks at me. He then hands me the jewel still on the necklace that he pulled out of his haori. "Here Kagome. I never made the wish because now I don't know if there's any reason for me to become full demon. You are the protector of it and since there's nothing to use it for right now, then you should watch over it."

"Inuyasha…" with tears running down my cheeks, I lean up towards his face and kiss him. He was taken aback, but started to fall into the kiss. We wrapped out arms around each other and he fell on top of me.

I stop crying and blush as we continue to kiss. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispers in my mouth. After a while, we stop kissing and we just lay there, staring at the sunset. He wraps his arms around my body and he lays beside me. We both look at each other and blush dark red. Neither of us pulls away though and I never wanted that moment to end. But then it did.

The others called out to us, wanting us to come to dinner. I could hear Miroku," Maybe we should go, we may be interrupting something…"

Then I hear a loud slap and Sango yelling," You pervert! Stop thinking about that!"

"But Lady Sango, I love to think about it. There's nothing wrong with it, especially when we shall do the same some day." I know Sango is blushing since they say nothing.

Inuyasha and me laugh and then blush deeply again. Inuyasha gets up then helps me up. "You wanna go back now Kagome," he asks softly.

"Yea, I mean they are waiting for us."

"Keh! I know I'm gonna punch Miroku in the head for saying that about us," he said blushing deeply. I laugh at him.

"Yea this time I'll help." Inuyasha now starts to laugh and sweeps my up, cradling me in his strong arms to carry me all the way back to the village.

By the time we arrive, we are in a fit of giggles and they are all staring at us. This only makes us laugh harder. We sit down beside each other and look around at everyone.

"So everything's back to normal," Shippo asks. We both nod at him. Inuyasha puts his hand over mine and we both blush. Miroku and Sango start to laugh now.

"So what exactly were you two doing back there Inuyasha," questioned Miroku with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha chases him out of the hut and they run outside of it, both laughing. After they run out of breath, they both come back inside and we all start to laugh again.

"You pervert," I say playfully, smacking him upside his head.

Kaede then says," Nice to see that all bides well," before laughing again.

Miroku turns to Sango suddenly and then says," Now that all the friends I love are here, I shall now ask you this Lady Sango." She blushes and he grabs her left hand with both of his hands and looks into her eyes before continuing," I love you more than anything in this world after the great Buddha of course. But nevertheless, I love you being at my side and now that the void in my hand is gone, I was wondering if you would do me the honors of becoming my wife?" All of us knew that was coming, but we were all still amazed.

Kohaku, who was eating silently, suddenly looks up at Sango happily. Sango had tears forming in her eyes. She turned back to Miroku and throws her arms around him then shouting," YES! Of course, I will marry you Miroku!"

Inuyasha and me are holding hands thinking of the day we might be married. Shippo, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, and me are now crying tears of joy because of the proposal. This time Inuyasha understood why we were crying and smiled happily toward them.

"So, when will the wedding be," I ask.

"I'm not sure, but it shall be one of the best days of my life," Miroku said. Sango hugged him again. Then Miroku ruined the mood again by touching his hand to her backside again. She picks her Hiraikotsu and hits him at the back of his head with it, causing him to awe a bump coming out of it.

"You pervert! You just know how to ruin a happy moment," said Sango stomping out of the hut.

"Wait Lady Sango," shouts Miroku, following her out the hut.

"I can't believe him," I say annoyed. "I mean its what he usually does, but after he proposes to her!" Everybody sighed and continued eating in silence. Then out of nowhere, we hear a loud slap and know that was Sango slapping Miroku again.

"She'll probably forgive him since he does it all the time," mutters Inuyasha.

Kohaku runs out and says," I'll go talk to my sister." We all nod at him.

After awhile, all three of them came back in a happy mood. It was he usual thing. Shippo, Inuyasha, Kaede, and me were talking about how Inuyasha and me got those power boosts in the battle with Naraku. I told them how I got angry with Naraku for what he was doing to Kohaku and it made me concentrate so hard on hurting him. Inuyasha was thinking about me because Naraku hurt me so badly. I sort of knew that about Inuyasha, but I was still surprised. Kaede was shocked that I could produce so much power unlike Kikyo ever did. That surprised both Inuyasha and me.

When the three of them came in, they were smiling and they sat down quietly, listening to our conversation. All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, a male voice calls," Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" Kaede goes out of the hut along with the rest of us.

A man came up with a scroll and handed it to her. When she read it, her face dropped.

To be continued….

Muahahahahahahaha! Nice cliffy neh? Now we're getting somewhere!


	8. Chapter 7: The Taiyoukai’s Message

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Today the plot finally thickens…

Sesshomaru: Am I finally going to be in this story?

Turtlequeen2: Well hold your tail Lord Fluffy. You'll see soon enough.

Jaken: You made us wait long enough. If you don't work any fast for my lord, you shall have to deal with the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!

Sesshomaru: Silence Jaken.

Turtlequeen2: Yea silence Jaken! Well anyways, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Yay, I'm $50 rich!

Sesshomaru: Dollars? Is that a type of currency?

Turtlequeen2: Yea and keep your toad away from it.

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, a male voice calls," Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" Kaede goes out of the hut along with the rest of us. _

_A man came up with a scroll and handed it to her. When she read it, her face dropped. _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 7**

**The Taiyoukai's Message and Plan**

"What is it Kaede," Inuyasha asks.

"This is from Sesshomaru. It states that he seeks the miko traveling with Inuyasha. He shall come here soon. If ye don't have what he wants, then he shall kill ye."

"WHAT! Why would that bastard want Kagome? I'll take care of him. I wish I killed him when I had the chance," yelling Inuyasha with rage.

"Why would he want me," I ask.

"He wants the jewel, why the hell else?"

"Yea, but he never had interest in it before."

"Shall we accompany you, Inuyasha," Miroku asks.

"Keh! Whatever. Sesshomaru won't lay a hand on you so long as I'm breathing," claims Inuyasha. I like it when he wants to protect me.

"Shall we get to sleep and wake up early to wait for him then," Kaede asks.

"I'm not sleeping. I'll just stand watch," Inuyasha says, perching on the hut's roof. Everyone goes to bed and I stand there looking up at him.

"Well goodnight Inuyasha," I say sweetly. He quickly jumps off and kisses me lightly.

Then he whispers," Don't worry, I won't let Sesshomaru touch you. Goodnight Kagome."

"'Night. I love you," I say and blow a kiss at him. He blushes and then looks ahead on the road, looking out for Sesshomaru.

-------------------------------------------

We wake up at sunrise and prepare for Sesshomaru's arrival. We walk to the center of the village and find him waiting. In less than a minute, he lands with Jaken and a human he keeps, named Rin riding on this weird two-headed demon.

"Kohaku," exclaims Rin.

"Rin," says Kohaku. Rin is about to run over when Sesshomaru stops her. I guess he still remembers him when he was under control of Naraku.

"Rin, go with Jaken and catch some food. I don't want you to see this," states Sesshomaru softly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she says timidly, then turns to follow Jaken with the dragon demon close behind.

"Yea, you wouldn't want to see him get killed," growls Inuyasha glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Such impudence, little brother," he says.

"Why the hell do you need Kagome for!"

"If you should know, I need her to help me complete a plan of mine."

"What the hell is that?"

"It states that the miko of the jewel is the only one who can open up the Gates of Tolrona."

"What!"

"It is a place for people who want immortality go. It's a dangerous task and the one who opens it would surly die," says Myoga, who sneaked onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha shouts at Sesshomaru.

"I knew it would resolve to this. Like our father, you have a weakness for humans," Sesshomaru replies.

"Oh so what's with the human girl then Sesshomaru?"

"I do not need to explain my actions to a idiot half-breed like you." Sesshomaru unleashes a large field of demons and for once, Miroku wishes he had the wind tunnel. It busies Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru square off and start fighting. I pull out my arrows and help Sango and Miroku kill off the demons. I looked over when a few of the demons flew in behind them.

"Inuyasha, watch out," I shouted at him. He used his wind scar to get rid of them, but as he did that, Sesshomaru grabbed me starts lifting off of the ground; him flying. We flew off and he held on to my waist with a death grip.

"INUYASHA," I shouted to get his attention. He finished off with the demons and turned to run underneath him and prepared to jump up. He was about to do so when he reached the edge of a cliff and could no longer follow me.

"KAGOME," he shouted back. He jumped onto Kirara and tried to pursue Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru whipped out his energy whip and injured Kirara, sending her hurtling to the ground. I shouted his name again, but he couldn't hear me because I was so far ahead of them. I looked at my capturer and hoped that someone would help me.

"Let go of me," I yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Would you prefer me dropping you to the ground below," he questions. I ignore him, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. After nightfall, we landed by a hot spring.

"Miko, you can go take a bath, then we shall talk. Jaken watch over her and make sure she doesn't try anything," he commands to both Jaken and me.

"Oh great the toad has to watch me," I mutter. Luckily Jaken doesn't hear because he would probable threaten to wave around his Staff of Two Heads.

So all he says to Sesshomaru is," Yes Milord." He starts following me with Au-Un and Rin.

"Rin walks up beside me and asks," Are you going to stay with us Kagome-chan?

"I guess so Rin." I try to smile as she smiles at me in happiness. We both take a bath together and finish up. I take the quickest bath yet, because I didn't want Jaken watching me. I put on my clothes and walk back.

I sit down across from Sesshomaru and the fire and start to ask him about the Gates of Tolrona. "So Lord Sesshomaru, what is this prophecy about that I'm supposed to fulfill?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Sorry for it being short, but I thought it would be a good cliffy to end at…muahahahahahahaha! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8:Legend of the Gates of Tolrona

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I'm back!

Koga: Will I be in this again?

Turtlequeen2: I don't know. You might…

Koga: Oh…well do you're disclaimer woman.

Turtlequeen2: 'glares at Koga' Don't call me 'woman' wolf!

Koga: 'cowers' S…sorry…

Turtlequeen2: 'grins' Well as usual I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does as usual.

Inuyasha: 'mutters' Wimpy wolf…

Koga: Wanna make something out of this mutt!

'they start fighting'

Kagome: SIT!

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & The Gates of Tolrona:**_

_"Rin walks up beside me and asks," Are you going to stay with us Kagome-chan?_

_"I guess so Rin." I try to smile as she smiles at me in happiness. We both take a bath together and finish up. I take the quickest bath yet, because I didn't want Jaken watching me. I put on my clothes and walk back. _

_I sit down across from Sesshomaru and the fire and start to ask him about the Gates of Tolrona. "So Lord Sesshomaru, what is this prophecy about that I'm supposed to fulfill?"_

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona: **_

**Chapter 8**

**The Legend of the Gates of Tolrona**

Rin slept on Au-Un's back and Jaken slept beside them. Sesshomaru handed me a scroll out of his kimono. It is written in old Japanese and I study it hard until I finally understand. The scroll looks old in age.

It states:

_'All taiyoukai should go to the Gates of the Tennyo, Tolrona. At this heavenly place, they shall be promised immortality and become officially a heavenly being. Very few have survived the journey. Only one miko was able to open the gates and live: Midoriko.'_

I stop reading and look up at Sesshomaru's emotionless face. "Midoriko? Who was the taiyoukai who led her?"

"My father." I look at him In shock.

"Why didn't you take Kikyo?"

"Read the rest of it miko."

"Fine."

It continued:

_'The next miko who will be strong enough to open the gates, will be the guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama. She will free a powerful hanyou. She will be from a distant land and be stronger than Midoriko herself. The gates are at the top of the Keiji Mountains. The journey may be fierce and long. Not many have lived to even make it to the gates. Many mikos died trying to open the gates.'_

I drop it and stare at him in awe. "You can't be serious!"

"Believe what you may miko, but it is true. You will lead me to the Gates."

"So you think I'm the miko in the story? How do I know that this is an authentic document?"

Before I knew what was happening, he had me by the neck against a tree that was behind me. "Do you think that This Sesshomaru would lie? That is for low life humans. I would never stoop to their level." I was turning blue and he let me go, me sliding down the tree.

After I caught my breath, I said," I didn't mean to offend you Lord Sesshomaru, but it sounds too close to my description . Besides there's no way I'm stronger than Midoriko."

"Pathetic that you don't own your own strength miko. I am aware of you not being from this time. I am also aware that you freed my half-breed brother."

I grew angry that he called me pathetic and how he talked about his brother. I stood up and shouted," I am not pathetic, I am just untrained. Besides that my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Got that!"

He glanced at me and I swore I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I will call you what I wish woman."

"Am I amusing to you!"

"If you wish to know, yes. But now you are getting irritating." I hushed up real quick at that and sat down. He smirked at my fear.

"If you wish to rest, then do so now. We will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow." I listened and went to a far side of the campsite and laid down.

I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. I also wonder that if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was immortal, then why did he die? Am I really stronger than Midoriko? I hope Inuyasha comes to save me soon.

At that thought, I feel into a tireless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**No one's POV**

While Kagome was with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had made the group look for her. Finally after midnight, they grew tired except for Inuyasha. They were walking down a trail following Inuyasha since he could track Sesshomaru and Kagome's scent. Inuyasha knew they could have gone far since Sesshomaru had superior speed. He was worried that Sesshomaru might hurt her. Myoga was staying with them for now. He was riding on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha, can we slow down for the night," Myoga asked.

"No, no one's gonna rest until we find Kagome," he growled out. He was still running at full speed between trees. The rest of them were trudging slowly behind. Sango carried Kirara in her small form since she got tired. Shippo was resting on Miroku's shoulder.

"Inuyasha can we please rest for the night? I don't think he'd hurt Lady Kagome based on what Myoga told us," said Miroku.

"No! I just said it a minute ago! What's with you pathetic humans! As long as Kagome has the jewel, she'll be in danger from not just my bastard brother."

"Inuyasha, please be rational. Kagome has to find the Gates of Tolrona and open them. Until then, he cannot harm her. Besides we'll be up in a few hours. We haven't ate for so long, and then we can travel quicker tomorrow," suggested Sango.

Inuyasha shouted," How do you know that he won't hurt her? He's probably lying."

"You know your brother doesn't lie. Can we please just rest for three hours at least," pleaded the monk.

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at them to find that they were in terrible shape. He gave in, saying," Fine, three hours, but not a minute later."

"Thank you Inuyasha. We care about her well being just as you do," Sango said. Inuyasha hopped into a tree and sank his claws into the trunk of it in frustration.

The rest ate and washed themselves off, before falling into a well-deserved sleep. Inuyasha soon began to feel sleepy and rested his head against the tree to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…Sorry for the shortness, but that's all for now. Please Review and if you have any questions about the Gates of Tolrona, then ask and I might answer them in the story.

There will be times where there will be No One's POV. It will not just be Kagome's all the time.

Tennyo: Celestial being.; like a goddess. Basically Tolrona was a name of a celestial maiden. **No this will not be like the movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass by the way! **

Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on my other fics. Ja ne! .


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Whew…I have this posted on Mediaminer too…

Inuyasha: You take so damn long to post a chapter.

Turtlequeen2: Yea about that, I'm sorry. I'm also working on other fanfics so please have patience.

Sesshomaru: What will you do little brother? I have your wench.

Inuyasha: I'm gonna find you and finally kill your sorry ass.

Sesshomaru: As if you, a half-breed, could kill me.

Inuyasha: 'pulls out Tetsusaiga' Which to cut off, your other arm or your head?

Turtlequeen2: Save it for later! There will be plenty of action between you soon.

Sesshomaru: 'smirks' I will look forward to it.

Turtlequeen2: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_"If you wish to rest, then do so now. We will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow," Sesshomaru stated. I listened and went to a far side of the campsite and laid down. _

_I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. I also wonder that if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was immortal, then why did he die? Am I really stronger than Midoriko? I hope Inuyasha comes to save me soon. _

_At that thought, I feel into a tireless sleep. _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 9**

**The Beginning of the Journey; Koga and Ayame Join the Inu-Tachi**

**Normal Kagome POV**

Sesshomaru wasn't kidding when he said 'sunrise'! The sun was barely coming up. He sent Jaken to wake me up. Seeing Jaken's face first thing when I woke up made me scream. I was about to smack him around, soon remembered Sesshomaru's presence when I saw his shoes. I looked up at his face and saw the same emotionless gaze with a hint of annoyance thrown in.

"Are you quite finished," he asked. I nodded dumbly. He pointed to a nearby fire Jaken made. There was some food laying around it. I scooted over to it and began eating slowly, even though I had no appetite. Rin was playing in the meadows, making a flower tiara. Jaken was sitting across from me, looking at me in I think was disgust. Sesshomaru was sitting beside Jaken, watching me eat. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"If you're gonna stare at me all day, at least say something," I say rudely. He seemed intrigued at my outburst.

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru with such disrespect," Jaken shouted with anger. It took all of my might to not roll my eyes at him.

"Silence Jaken. Go watch over Rin," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes Milord," Jaken says and runs off toward Rin and Au-Un.

"We will be leaving now," he said, getting up. I followed his movements. He instructed me to get on Au-Un with Rin. The dragon took off, leaving Jaken to half to cling onto Sesshomaru's fluffy boa thing.

**No one's POV**

Koga ran fast to Inuyasha's group with Ayame in his arms. Koga wanted to show Kagome that he finally chose Ayame as his mate. For a while she wanted to be his mate because he earlier promised marriage. He finally gave in after Kagome's rejection.

The group was also traveling faster than usual because of the hanyou's pushing. After awhile, they ran into Koga and Ayame. This caused Inuyasha and the rest to stop.

"Hey mutt, where's Kagome," Koga demanded. He set Ayame down and this caused confusion to run through the group.

"She got captured by Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said sadly.

"WHAT! If he hurts her, then you're dead!" Ayame put a reassuring hand on Koga's shoulder.

"Why don't we help Inuyasha's group search for her," Ayame said softly.

"I met the guy before, but why would he want Kagome for," Koga said.

"He wants her to complete a prophecy to open the Gates of Tolrona for him," Myoga said out of nowhere.

"Tell everyone why don't you," Inuyasha mutters.

Myoga looks innocent and says," But Master Inuyasha, the wolves would be useful in helping us find Lady Kagome."

"There's no way in hell Koga is helping us. I ain't working with that mangy wolf," Inuyasha shouts. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Ayame sighed.

"At least I wouldn't get Kagome captured," Koga yelled back. Inuyasha lowered his head at that remark.

"So Koga, is Lady Ayame your mate now," Sango decided to ask. Koga and Ayame nodded their heads. Sango smiled and said," I'm so happy for you two!"

"I believe Lady Kagome would be happy for you too as well," said Miroku sadly. "My best wishes for you both."

Ayame smiled," Thank you all. I think we could search for them quicker if me and Koga helped."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha you baka! Kagome is out in god knows what condition and you're here wasting time arguing with Koga," Shippo shouted in tears. Inuyasha wanted to hit him, but knew that he was right.

"Keh! Fine, but stay out of my way wolf," Inuyasha says and starts to run. Sango and Miroku with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder, mount Kirara and take off after him. Koga runs off with Ayame following not far behind. As they were running, they passed by Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves with them, who were running the other way, trying to catch up with Koga. They stopped to see figure out what happened in front of them. They look after the cloud of dust and started running after them.

"Hey Koga wait up," Ginta and Hakkaku shouted after them.

**Normal Kagome's POV**

I hoped that Inuyasha was not far behind.

Sesshomaru must have noticed that he was, because he commanded Au-Un to go faster. He said we were supposed to go through a village before continuing on because we needed a item there. It was part of what was needed in order to unlock the gates. He explained some of it to me while we were flying.

The journey was mostly dangerous because of the things that we need to open the gates and the people we were to meet. The village held the item called the Key of Tsubasa.

We distanced ourselves farther from Inuyasha and the rest because we started to slow down. We suddenly landed in front of a little village that looked no different than the ones I've seen traveling with Inuyasha. I heaved a sigh when I thought about him. I missed him terribly. I got off of Au-Un and followed Sesshomaru into town. All of the people ran in fear from him or stared in confusion since I was with him. We found the head of the village and sought to visit him.

He walked out of his hut, but shrank back in horror at the sight of Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai smirks at the old man's fear.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for the Key of Tsubasa," I said politely. The old man just looked at us in shock.

"Are you the miko that is supposed to lead this demon to the Gates of Tolrona," he asked, pointing to Sesshomaru. I nodded.

"Very well, follow me," he instructed. We started to follow him when he said," Only the miko and the little girl can come any further. I will not allow any demons around the Shrine of the Key of Tsubasa." Jaken was about to brag about his Staff of Two Heads when Sesshomaru held him back.

"Very well then. Miko, go and fetch the key," Sesshomaru said. I nodded and started to follow the man. The lord told Rin to stay with him so he could protect her. As we walked through fields, the Shikon-no-Tama around my neck started to glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice cliffy huh? Sorry for the wait, but it took a while to think up some things. REVIEW PLEASE!

Next time, a confrontation between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Why is the Shikon jewel glowing? What exactly is the Key of Tsubasa? FIND OUT NEXT ON Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona!

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hey yall! Sorry for wait.

Inuyasha: Keh! Finally I'll get to kick Sesshomaru's ass!

Sesshomaru: You will not be able to defeat me, being the half-breed that you are.

Inuyasha: This 'half-breed' kicked your ass plenty of times before.

'Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are growling at each other with their swords drawn'

Turtlequeen2: Hey, hey wait! Save it for later you two!

Sesshomaru: As if a human can tell This Sesshomaru what to do!

Turtlequeen2: I'M THE AUTHORESS OF THIS STORY AND WHAT I SAY GOES GOT IT! CUZ IF YOU DON'T, I'LL GLADLY CUT OFF YOUR OTHER ARM!

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: O.O

Sesshomaru: I'll expect some action later.

Turtlequeen2: Yea, yea…I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, got it?

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_He walked out of his hut, but shrank back in horror at the sight of Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai smirks at the old man's fear. _

_"Excuse me, but we are looking for the Key of Tsubasa," I said politely. The old man just looked at us in shock. _

_"Are you the miko that is supposed to lead this demon to the Gates of Tolrona," he asked, pointing to Sesshomaru. I nodded. _

_"Very well, follow me," he instructed. We started to follow him when he said," Only the miko and the little girl can come any further. I will not allow any demons around the shrine of the Key of Tsubasa." Jaken was about to brag about his Staff of Two Heads when Sesshomaru held him back. _

_"Very well then. Miko, go and fetch the key," Sesshomaru said. I nodded and started to follow the man. The lord told Rin to stay with him so he could protect her. As we walked through fields, the Shikon-no-Tama around my neck started to glow. _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 10**

**The Key of Tsubasa; The Confrontation of the Two Inu-Youkai **

**Kagome's POV**

I look down at the glowing jewel in confusion. This "Key of Tsubasa," as Sesshomaru calls it, must be powerful. The priest turned around and saw why I stopped.

"Is that possibly the Shikon-no-Tama," he asked. I nodded and he looked in shock. "You really are the miko of the jewel!"

"Of course I am! You think I'd lie about that," I snap at him in anger.

"I am truly sorry I doubted your ability," he says bowing. He then turns back around and starts off again. The jewel only glows brighter as we edge closer to the shrine.

We walk for a hour more then suddenly stop in front of a elaborate shrine. There was gold trim on the roof and kanji characters on the gates that said:

_Here lies the Key of Tsubasa. The honorary key that helped the legendary miko Midoriko and the famous and powerful Inu-Taisho complete their journey to open the Gates of the tennyo, Tolrona. This is a sacred place where only the Shikon-no-Miko will be allowed to enter. All demons and un-pure humans shall perish if they were to set eyes upon this shrine. _

"This is the farthest I can go Miko. The rest is up to you. Many youkai and humans alike will be after the Key of Tsubasa's power. I trust you will protect the key with your life," the priest said, turning away and walking off.

I walk into the shrine and let the jewel's pure energy surround me.

**No one's POV**

As Kagome was fetching the Key of Tsubasa, the Inu-Tachi and now Koga's group were searching for her. All the sudden they stopped upon a village and Inuyasha and Koga growl loudly.

"That bastards in this village," Inuyasha snarled out. Koga was already running at top speed into the village. Inside, there were screams of horror at the sight of another youkai. Inuyasha ran in immediately after the ookami. The others sigh at their rashness, but follow after them anyways.

Sesshomaru was already aware of their presence. _'Such a pity that my little brother is so rash. If he were able to use his head, he would truly made a worthy adversary of me. The wolf and the rest of Inuyasha's group are here as well. How interesting…' _He smirked and told Jaken to take Rin and Au-Un out of the area a few minutes before Inuyasha and the rest arrived.

"What a pleasant surprise little brother," Sesshomaru sneered. Inuyasha just growls with rage.

"Where's Kagome," Koga demanded.

"She's not with me at the moment. She is, however at the Shrine of Tsubasa, fetching the key for me," the taiyoukai replied.

"What the hell is the Key of Tsubasa," Inuyasha demanded.

"That, baka, is the thing needed to open the Gates of Tolrona. You really know not much of our father do you?"

"What the hell is Sesshomaru blabbering on about," he asked Myoga who was hiding in the crook of Inuyasha's haori.

"Inuyasha-sama, the Key of Tsubasa is part of what is needed to open the Gates of Tolrona. Your father, Inu-Taisho, took the powerful miko, Midoriko, to the Gates. She and him were the only ones known to survive the gates' powers," Myoga explained.

"Amazing," Miroku mused. "I have heard of the Key of Tsubasa in my readings. It is said that only those who are truly pure are allowed to be around the barrier of the Shrine that holds the key. Youkai and mean spirited humans are killed at the sight of the shrine. Only the miko of the jewel would be allowed to go in to touch the key itself. Which means that is what Kagome-sama is doing." Sango nods in understanding while Shippo has swirly eyes from his head thinking too much.

"You know quite a lot monk," Sesshomaru said.

"Quit stalling and fight Sesshomaru," Inuyasha shouted, with Tetsusaiga drawn and running towards Sesshomaru." Of course, Sesshomaru swiftly moved out of the way with his energy whip extending from his claw to swipe at the offending weapon he thought to be rightfully his.

"So reckless Inuyasha," Sesshomaru teased, not breaking a sweat. Koga decided to jump in the fight as well, trying to land a few punches and kicks. He had no shards in his legs, but still was one of the fastest.

"What are you standing around here for! Go and get Kagome," Inuyasha shouted at his group after he did another wind scar attack on Sesshomaru.

"RIGHT," the rest agreed, rushing off on Kirara to find their companion. As they neared their destination, Kirara whined in weakness and landed. Shippo looked ill.

"They must be sick from the barrier of the Shine of the Key of Tsubasa," Miroku said concerned.

"Its like the barrier at Hakureizan, only more powerful. The person who put the barrier here must be really strong," Sango mused.

"Indeed. Kirara and Shippo are effected by it and we aren't even halfway there. I'm afraid we will have to leave them behind of risk them dying."

"Alright then," Sango agreed, saying to Kirara and Shippo," You two stay here. Kirara, watch over Shippo. We'll be back as soon as we can. Don't go anywhere near the shrine or you will die from its barrier." Kirara and Shippo nod and run off into the bushes.

They arrive to the shrine soon after, to find that it glowed with a familiar pink glow of the Shikon Jewel.

"Kagome's already in there," Sango exclaimed. "We can't go in."

"Then we'll just have to sit here and wait," Miroku sighed.

**Normal Kagome's POV**

Inside the shrine, I felt incredible pure energy flow through me. The jewel must have liked its power because it continued to glow. I looked around for what I thought the Key of Tsubasa would look like. Finally after half an hour of searching, I walk into a large room and find a blue glowing case. The key had tremendous power coming from it.

I reach my hand to touch it and the blue light surrounds my arm. I go to lift the case, but find that its too heavy with gold so I figure to just take the key. I open the lid with both of my hands. Light poured out of it and there lied within it, a scroll and this beautiful golden object. The "key" as they all called it, didn't really look like a key like I thought it would've.

It actually looked a lot like a halberd. It had a pointed end and all down the sides of the sharp object, were shimmering jewels of different colors. There were five jewels and the colors were: green, red, purple, crystal, and gold. The handle of it was surrounded by a blue aura and was encrusted in silver. I lifted the Key up and the aura glowed around my hands again. The jewel almost glowed white from the pure energy going through me by the key's powers. The Key of Tsubasa was almost as tall as me!

I put a cover over the key and unroll the scroll that came with it. In old Japanese, it read:

_Here lies the Key of Tsubasa. It holds vast powers. It will help you in countless situations up until you reach the Gates of Tolrona. This key will open the lock in the Gates. Only you, the Miko of the Shikon Jewel, and the taiyoukai you are leading can wield this weapon, but only you can master its techniques. You are believed to surpass the miko, Midoriko's powers. Even she could not use this to her fullest potential, but you should be able to. May kami bless you on your journey. Protect this as you would the Shikon-no-Tama - with your life._

I drop the scroll in shock. They have got to be kidding me! Me, stronger than Midoriko! Kikyo was stronger than me even. I take the scroll and the Key of Tsubasa out of the shrine, only to see Sango and Miroku staring at me in wonder.

"Sango, Miroku," I exclaim. They nod, I drop everything I'm carrying, and I run into their arms. "I'm so happy to see you both!"

"We all missed you greatly, but Inuyasha had it the hardest," Miroku explained. All of a sudden, my smile faded in a worried face.

"Where's Inuyasha," I ask.

"He's fighting Sesshomaru with Koga," Sango said.

"I want to go see him," I shout. They all nod. I pick up the key and rush off with them until we reached a particular bush that was moving.

Out of it jumped Shippo, crying out," KAGOME! I missed you so much!" I cry happily onto Shippo.

"I missed you all so much too," I say to him. Sango and Miroku smile. Out of the shadows steps a female wolf demon I knew all too well.

"AYAME," I shout. She nods and grins at me. She runs up and hugs me. "What are you doing here?" She then regains a serious face.

"I'll have to tell you later, right now we have to do something about Sesshomaru," she said sternly. I agree with her and run out with her to see the familiar inu-hanyou that I have grown to love. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku follow behind me after telling Shippo to stay hidden.

Inuyasha turned to me after catching my scent. "KAGOME," he shouts. I look on in horror as Sesshomaru's Tokijin sliced into Inuyasha's side when he was distracted by me.

"INUYASHA," I shout, running out onto the battlefield.

Sesshomaru says angrily," Haven't you learned to never turn your back on your opponent?"

Inuyasha smirks," What about you?" Out of nowhere, Koga-kun comes up behind Sesshomaru and kicks him out pf the way.

"Hey Kagome," Koga grins, and before I can get a word out, he jumps back into battle.

"Get out of the way Kagome," Inuyasha says. I listen to him as they continue to battle Sesshomaru. "WIND SCAR," Inuyasha shouts, unleashing the attack.

Miroku, Ayame, Sango, and me watch the battle. Sesshomaru dodges many of his brother's attacks. Sesshomaru then proceeded to use one of Tokijin's attacks on Koga and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then proceeded with one of his strongest attacks, shouting, "BACKLASH WAVE!" The swirling whirl of light surrounded Sesshomaru's demonic attack and pushed it back at him.

Sesshomaru barely managed to get away that time. The attack tore his armor off and part of the sleeves on his kimono.

"I will not be beaten by a half-breed," Sesshomaru shouted with rage. He went in for another attack with Tokijin. I decided it was time to interfere. Sango handed me my archery weaponry and I fired a purifying arrow to get his attention.

"Sesshomaru," I shout. The arrow threw off the demonic powers of Tokijin, rendering it useless.

He turned his attention away from Inuyasha and stepped toward me. "Miko, you seem stronger."

"What are you talking about," I ask.

"It must be from the Key of Tsubasa. So father was right after all," the taiyoukai thought out loud. Before a blink of an eye, he grabbed me by my waist and started to fly off, the key now in his possession. I heard them all call after me, but it was useless. I was once again Sesshomaru's captive.

----------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Sorry for the wait! READ AND REVIEW!

Next time, more adventures of Kagome and Sesshomaru. The search for Kagome continues with the Inu-Tachi and Koga's group. And what powers does the Key of Tsubasa hold? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona!

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2:Sorry for the long wait! It took me awhile to think up this chapter and all of the other fanfics I have to do.

Inuyasha: It's about time wench!

Kagome: Don't be rude to the writer Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: 'crosses his arms' Keh!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: 'slams into ground' ………

Turtlequeen2: Thanks Kagome!

Kagome: No problem.

Turtlequeen2: I do not own Inuyasha & co. Only Rumiko Takahashi does!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_"I will not be beaten by a half-breed," Sesshomaru shouted with rage. He went in for another attack with Tokijin. I decided it was time to interfere. Sango handed me my archery weaponry and I fired a purifying arrow to get his attention. _

_"Sesshomaru," I shout. The arrow threw off the demonic powers of Tokijin, rendering it useless. _

_He turned his attention away from Inuyasha and stepped toward me. "Miko, you seem stronger." _

_"What are you talking about," I ask. _

_"It must be from the Key of Tsubasa. So father was right after all," the taiyoukai thought out loud. Before a blink of an eye, he grabbed me by my waist and started to fly off, the key now in his possession. I heard them all call after me, but it was useless. I was once again Sesshomaru's captive. _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 11**

**The Key's Powers: The Tanoshi no Tsubasa and The New Moon**

**No one's POV**

Kagome sighed rolled over on the ground, trying to sleep. She found it hard, since Sesshomaru kept staring at her back, but she was too frightened to tell him to stop staring at her since she thought he would do something to her.

Earlier in the day, he dropped her on the ground after him kidnapping her again. He asked about the Key's powers and she showed him the scroll she found with it. He then commanded that she wield it for protection. The rest of the day he was gone and left her with Rin and Jaken. She didn't mind Rin, but DID mind Jaken. All day he threatened to burn her with his Staff of Two Heads while she threatened to purify him. Rin and Au-Un played together in the fields while they argued. After awhile, Sesshomaru returned and Kagome took a bath in the river to get away from him, then went to what seemed like sleep, which placed her in this present situation.

Sesshomaru now closed his eyes and rested against the trunk of a tree, much to Kagome's happiness, but then asked," What troubles you Miko," Sesshomaru said, not even opening his eyes.

Kagome was in shock that he realized she wasn't asleep. She sat up and stared at him. _'Wow he looks so beautiful like that…wait, no…don't think that. You love Inuyasha remember!' _She blushed at her thoughts, then asked Sesshomaru," How did you know I was awake?"

"You must be too used to my brother's half-breed senses. I, Sesshomaru, have the more powerful senses of the full blood." Kagome nodded at his explanation, but was angry at the fact that he called Inuyasha 'half-breed' again. "Now will you answer my question Miko?"

"It's nothing really. Sometimes its hard for me to sleep," Kagome lied, not wanting to tell him that his presence was the real reason.

"Miko, do not lie to me. I can smell your deceit," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his now open eyes at her. He then smirked at the apparent fear he smelled off her.

"Ok, I feel uncomfortable around you, if you want to know," she said, cringing up, thinking that he would kill her for saying that.

Surprising he took on a look of interest and said," Very well then, I will move. You'll need rest, for tomorrow we will not be stopping." He walked away, leaving a shocked Kagome behind.

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up early in the morning after surprisingly getting some sleep after Sesshomaru's weird behavior.

"Its about time you woke you pathetic human," croaked Jaken. I kicked the back of his head, causing him to fall over and for Rin to laugh at him.

"Face the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads," he shouts, waving the staff around.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru's voice comes out of nowhere and says," That will be enough Jaken."

Jaken suddenly stops midway and stares up frightened at his lord," Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were back from your trip yet." Sesshomaru just turns his back, hits Jaken on the head calmly, and Rin and me get on Au-Un to follow behind him. Behind us we hear the sound of the imp demon shouting," Wait for me, Milord!" This causes me to laugh.

**No One's POV**

"Damn that bastard," Inuyasha growls. The rest of the group follows behind in a daze. Koga is the only one that can keep up with the hanyou even without the jewel shards in his legs. The fact that Kagome was missing, made him push harder.

"Inuyasha isn't tonight the New Moon," Miroku shouts. Inuyasha stops immediately and runs back to Kirara. _'Dammit he's right! I was so uptight on protecting Kagome that I forgot about the New Moon!'_

"Why are we stopping Mutt," Koga shouted all the way ahead of the rest of them.

"I will just have to risk it. Kagome's life is more important right now," Inuyasha shouted, starting to run again.

"How will you possibly fight your brother and live? You need to be in top shape to defeat him. You know you're only going to make Kagome worry. She knows about tonight too. Maybe we could rest for the day," Sango said.

"We don't have time to be waiting around," Inuyasha argued desperately.

"What's the hold up back there," Koga demanded.

Myoga, on Inuyasha's shoulder shouted," Tonight is the New Moon; Lord Inuyasha's night of being human."

"You can all rest if you like, but I'm going to go and rescue Kagome," Koga bellowed.

"But Koga, none of us has rested for days," Ginta said still out of breath.

"Inuyasha is useful to us sometimes and it is his woman," Hakkaku said, trying to reason with the irate wolf-demon.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETIMES," Inuyasha shouted. Both of the wolf demons ran behind Koga who hit them both in the head for 'acting stupid.'

"C'mon Koga. Won't Kagome want us to be in our best shape in fighting that demon. We'll only make her worry if we push ourselves," Ayame reasoned. Koga looked at her and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he grunted. "The sun better rise fast because as soon as you're not human no more Mutt, we're leaving."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Inuyasha said, smirking.

**Normal Kagome's POV**

We have been in the air for most of the day and I found myself growing hungry. I was not daring to provoke Sesshomaru though. The whole time in the air, Rin kept talking about her 'oh so special Lord Sesshomaru.' I did not mind her, but the way she constantly talked about him, making him sound so innocent, was beginning to annoy me.

"Rin, please be quiet," Sesshomaru said to her in an eerie calm I have gotten used to.

She smiled at him in pure innocence and said," Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" It made me smile at her adorableness, but at the same time relieved that she stopped talking for a bit. I did listen to how he saved her with Tensaiga and now think he isn't as bad as I would've thought.

"Miko, you cannot hope for my brother to come for you tonight because of the New Moon," Sesshomaru then said. I hadn't thought about the New Moon. Now I was hopping that Inuyasha was not stupid enough to pursue his brother in his human form. I hope not!

I started to an overwhelming demonic aura and I guessed so was Sesshomaru because he stopped in the air.

"Why are we stopping My Lord," asks Rin.

He didn't answer, but instead said to Au-Un," Take Rin to safety." The two-headed demon nodded and flew us down to the ground. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, still in the air.

Just then, a giant dragon youkai appears out of nowhere and they start to fight. The dragon breathes fire in his direction, but Sesshomaru was too fast for him. The taiyoukai then blasts an attack from Tokijin, but the dragon moved fast as well.

Rin pulled at my skirt until I looked down at her. "What is it Rin," I asked.

"We should hide, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin in danger," the little girl responded. Jaken led the way to where Au-Un was standing.

"I don't get it, he acts like I can't do anything," I complain.

Jaken smacks me on the head with the edge of his staff, shouting angrily," Quit complaining you ungrateful human!"

That was it! I was mad. "UNGRATEFUL! You don't know what that word even means you ugly little toad! It was Sesshomaru who kidnapped me against my will! WHY SHOULD I GRATEFUL FOR THAT," I huff at him.

He looked a little startled my outburst, but it didn't stop him from him shouting back," Lord Sesshomaru is protecting you from danger, you ugly human wench! He should of let you died when he had the chance!" I snatched up his staff from his hands and proceeded to beat his head in until I heard the shrill scream of Rin. Jaken and me ran up to where the scream came from, the imp with several lumps on his head, courtesy of me.

We found her crouching behind the unconscious Au-Un, staring in horror at a snake demon. Jaken with the staff back in his hands, proceeded to put it on the ground and said," Get out of the way Rin! FEEL THE FIRES FROM THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!" Fire spewed from the mouth of one of the heads and surrounded the demon.

The demon stood there and let the fire subside, not charring him. He looks annoyed then smirks and says," Ah, you have the Shikon Jewel! If you hand it over, I won't have to end this little girl's life," pointing to the frightened Rin.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard," I shout and he turns to laugh at me.

"What will you do human?"

I run to pick up the Key of Tsubasa, uncover it, and hold it out at him with of my hands because I thought its sharp point would help.

He looks at it in wide eyes and backs away," No, it can't be. The Key of Tsubasa!"

The key starts to glow and pulses in my grasp. The Shikon-no-Tama hovers on my necklace and glows. One by one, the different colored jewels started to glow and I shouted the first thing that came to mind: "TANOSHI NO TSUBASA!"

A ball of light gathered at the point of the key and shot out of it to the snake demon. The light surrounded him and left no trace of him behind.

I smirked at my handiwork with the help of the Key. The jewel stopped glowing around my neck. I told Rin and Jaken to stay back and then ran over to where Sesshomaru was still fighting the dragon demon. The dragon had the upper hand.

"Move out of the way Sesshomaru," I shout. They both turn to me and saw how I glowed with the power of the jewel and the key. Sesshomaru knew when not to disagree.

"TANOSHI NO TSUBASA," I shout and the blast destroyed the dragon just as it killed the snake demon earlier. The light stopped glowing around me and I dropped to knees from my use of strength.

"Impressive work Miko," Sesshomaru murmured before I lost consciousness. The last thing I thought was that Inuyasha would think me more useful now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed this one! Tanoshi no Tsubasa means "Blast of Tsubasa." Well it will only get more interesting now…

Inuyasha and the others continue their hunt for Kagome after the New Moon ends. More enemies and things to collect next time. Is Sesshomaru starting to soften around Kagome? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: **Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona.**

Reminder: THIS IS A KAG/INU FIC STILL! I might think of making an alternate ending at the end however…

READ AND REVIEW! I will try my hardest to get more chapters out soon.

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 12: The Missing Hoshi Jewel

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the wait ya'll! Please send in more reviews! I love hearing from you!

Kagome: Ha! I gotta new attack!

Rin: Kagome is stronger now! She can help protect Rin with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken!

Kagome: 'sigh' What did I get myself into…

Inuyasha: Stupid wench.

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: ………

Sesshomaru: Stupid hanyou…

Turtlequeen2: Hehehe…Well I don't own Inuyasha, but I do now own Inuyasha the Movie 3 on DVD as of today! Rumiko Takahashi still owns the Inuyasha world though.

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_"Move out of the way Sesshomaru," I shout. They both turn to me and saw how I glowed with the power of the jewel and the key. Sesshomaru knew when not to disagree. _

_"TANOSHI NO TSUBASA," I shout and the blast destroyed the dragon just as it killed the snake demon earlier. The light stopped glowing around me and I dropped to knees from my use of strength. _

_"Impressive work Miko," Sesshomaru murmured before I lost consciousness. The last thing I thought was that Inuyasha would think me more useful now. _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 12**

**The Missing Hoshi Jewel**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up to Rin putting a wet cloth on my head. My head was resting against a tree trunk.

"Kagome is awake," Rin says, looking down at me with caring eyes. I slowly start to sit up. "Rin was worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"Thanks for caring for me, Rin," I say, smiling at her. "How long was I out for?"

"Long enough wench," Jaken growled out impatiently.

"I didn't ask you, toad," I shout, glaring at him.

Sesshomaru was sitting against the trunk of a tree and had his eyes closed. He then says," You finally are awake, Miko. You needed not to aid This Sesshomaru."

I roll my eyes at him. "I decided to help. You act like just because I'm human, I can't defend myself."

"That is an interesting statement, considering that my brother is constantly protecting you with his life, woman." I blush at the realization and find that I can't say anything more. I see him smirk, his eyes still closed.

"Is Kagome hungry," Rin asks.

I smile and nod," A little bit." She then hands me some fish and I say," Thanks for caring after me." She smiles back.

"This affection sickens me," Jaken mumbles. I just glare at him. Sesshomaru chooses to ignore the conversation as well.

When we go to bed, Sesshomaru says," Tomorrow, we will be searching for the Hoshi-no-Tama."

"What is that," I question.

"You shall see Miko." I sigh and go to sleep.

**No one's POV**

"I wonder why sister left me behind," Kohaku mutters out loud. Sango insisted that he stayed back in the village with Kaede.

"Sango probably didn't ye to get hurt, child," Kaede said, sensing his distress.

"I can fight though! I at least want to make up for all the pain I caused everybody."

"I know child. But you have to understand that wanted ye to get over your ordeal with Naraku."

He was about to say something else, when a villager busted through the elder miko's door, shouting urgently," Lady Kaede! This was addressed to Lady Kagome from a youkai." He handed her a long, rolled up scroll.

"Thank ye, Juro. Ye can go now. I shall handle the matter," Kaede said. He nodded and walked out of her hut. Kohaku just stared in confusion as Kaede read the scroll.

"This does not bide well," she murmurs after finishing the letter.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime, but the Inu-Tachi and the wolf tribe were still looking for Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were searching since morning as promised, because the night of the New Moon being over.

They finally stopped when Inuyasha growled," Sesshomaru was here."

"Kagome was here too, but for some reason her scent was different," Koga said worried.

"What do you mean Koga," Sango asks.

"He means that for some reason Kagome smelled more powerful," Ayame explained.

"It could possibly be from the Key of Tsubasa," Miroku thought out loud. They all stood in silence trying to figure out what was going on.

Shippo then ran into Sango's arms after investigating the area, searching for Kagome. "She's not here, but I did find these strange marks and the remains of a dragon demon," he says in huff.

"Lead us to it Shippo," Inuyasha commands. They follow after him and they see the land scorched with the remains of Kagome's attack.

"The power she had then, had to have come from the Key of Tsubasa," Miroku murmured.

"Impossible! Kagome already used the Tanoshi no Tsubasa? That means that they are already going after the Hoshi-no-Tama," Myoga exclaimed on Inuyasha shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about flea," Inuyasha demands. He picked him up between his fingers, threatening to squish him.

"L…lord Inuyasha, the Tanoshi no Tsubasa is the attack from the Key of Tsubasa. Since Kagome is the one who will lead Sesshomaru to the Gates of Tolrona, she is the only one who can master the attack. The Hoshi Jewel is the missing jewel that was previously on the Key. It will make the Key stronger. Without it, they cannot open the Gates of Tolrona," the old flea explains.

"I hope Kagome is alright," Shippo says. The rest of them nod in agreement.

"Myoga, do you know where they are headed," Miroku asks.

"They are probably headed toward the Shrine of the Hoshi," answers Myoga.

Inuyasha nods and starts running at full speed. "We better get moving then," he shouted behind him. Koga took the hint and started running alongside him.

Ayame followed soon after with the rest of the Inu-Tachi on Kirara. Ginta and Hakkaku, as well as the rest of the wolves, ran last behind them as usual, shouting," Wait for us, Koga!"

**Kagome's POV**

I awoke in the morning and soon after, we left. Me, Rin, and Jaken were on Au-Un, following behind Sesshomaru.

After awhile, we land in an abandoned field, or what seems like one. In the middle of the field, there stood a small old looking shrine.

"Why are we here, Lord Sesshomaru," I ask.

"That is the shrine where the Hoshi-no-Tama resides," Sesshomaru explains.

"I sense a strong demonic aura," I murmur. Sesshomaru already had his hand on the hilt of Tokijin, waiting.

"Jaken, take Rin and hide," the taiyoukai says calmly. Jaken nods and takes Rin off with Au-Un. The ground starts to tremble under our feel and I take out the Key of Tsubasa since my only means of self-defense. I really need to get more bow and arrows.

Suddenly, a giant ogre demon stalks in front of the shrine. The demon says," I am the protector of this shrine. I see that you must be the miko." The demon directs that to me and I nod back. He continues," You shall have to defeat me to prove that you are worthy enough for the Hoshi-no-Tama."

The ogre slams his fists into the ground and being the klutz I usually am, I fly, only to hit the ground hardly. I groan lightly in pain then slowly get back up to see that Sesshomaru was not fighting.

"Aren't you going to help out a little," I demand towards him.

"The demon says that you're to be the only one fighting him. The plan would not be carried out if I interfered in places I should not be involved in," he states back at me.

I glared back at him. "Wouldn't it be a change of plans if I died!"

"This Sesshomaru has the Tensaiga, does he not? It is beneath me to protect a mortal like my half-breed brother would." I growl at him in anger. If I live through this, remind me to kick his ass later! Now I'm starting understand why Inuyasha doesn't like him that much…

I turn my attention back to the ogre who was about to unleash another earthquake. I held out the key and shouted," TANOSHI NO TSUBASA!" The familiar light formed a sphere at the end of the blade and took a direct hit into the unsuspecting ogre.

"You won't be so lucky next time," he shouts, throwing lightening spears in my direction! I hold the Key in front of me and the weapon sucks up all the power. The blade and the Shikon Jewel start to glow bright.

The demon's eyes grew wider in horror. "You truly are the true wielder of the Key of Tsubasa," he says. I shout the attack again, but instead of it sending just a ball of light, it sends out the lightning bolts also. It hits him contact and he bursts into dust.

"Ha! I defeated that demon on my own," I shout in triumph. I start to run to the shrine and walk inside. In the middle of the clearing, there stood a gold box. The closer I got to the box, the more the Key of Tsubasa glowed. I open the box to find a star-shaped silver crystal. The crystal then lifted up on its own and hovered over a particular indent on the Key.

I grab a hold of the Hoshi Jewel and feel the pulsing of energy flow through me. I then pushed it into the indentation. The whole Key started to glow red!

It started to pulsate in my hand and then hear a certain Inu-youkai mutter, "This is more power than I ever felt from Tetsusaiga."

"Yeah," I agree.

"We shall leave. There is no use in staying any longer," Sesshomaru says. I follow him out and we start to fly off. Is it just me, but did Jaken and Au-Un look sick?

**No one's POV**

A few hours after Sesshomaru's group left, the others arrived at the hut. As soon as they stopped, Kirara mewed from illness and turned back into her small form. Shippo, Myoga, Ginta, and Hakkaku also looked sick.

"Kirara? Are you ok Shippo ," Sango asked in concern..

"Yea, I think so," Shippo said with swirly eyes before falling over.

"It must be from Kagome's powers," Sango mutters, picking up Kirara and Shippo.

"Indeed. It seems that we were too late. This must be the aftereffects of a blast from the Key of Tsubasa with the Hoshi-no-Tama in it," Myoga explains in a weak state on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"This Key must to have to be strong to have this powerful of a pure energy leftover," Miroku said in awe. The flea nods his head.

"Myoga, do you know where they are headed next," Inuyasha asks.

"They are probably headed toward the Nishi Mountains, where Lord Sesshomaru will submerge the Key of Tsubasa in the Lake of Mitsu."

"Lets go then. I don't know how much more of this pure energy I can take," Koga growled. He started to run off with Ayame in his arms. Inuyasha and the rest followed behind. _'Stay safe Kagome,' _Inuyasha thought as he ran alongside the wolf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

**Translations:**

Hoshi-no-Tama - The Star Jewel

Nishi - West

Mitsu - Light

Wow! Kagome's Key is a lot stronger now! What was in that scroll Kaede read? What's up with the Lake of Mitsu? Find out next time on SESSHOMARU & THE GATES OF TOLRONA!

REVIEW PLEASE! I'm writing as fast as I can right now…sorry!

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: More reviews please!

Sesshomaru: Most of the girls only care about me…

Turtlequeen2: Probably…'sigh' But you can't deny the bishonen that is Lord Sesshomaru! .

Sesshomaru: What's a bishonen?

Turtlequeen2: Um…Let's just get onto the disclaimer shall we?

Sesshomaru: You dare to deny me!

Turtlequeen2: No…'sweat-drops' I'll tell you later ok?

Sesshomaru: Fine…

Turtlequeen2: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does…happy lawyers!

_NOTE: Bishonen means "pretty boy"_

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_"Myoga, do you know where they are headed next," Inuyasha asks. _

_"They are probably headed toward the Nishi Mountains, where Lord Sesshomaru will submerge the Key of Tsubasa in the Lake of Mitsu." _

_"Lets go then. I don't know how much more of this pure energy I can take," Koga growled. He started to run off with Ayame in his arms. Inuyasha and the rest followed behind. 'Stay safe Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as he ran alongside the wolf. _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 13**

**Heading Towards the Lake of Mitsu**

**Kagome's POV**

Ahhhhh! I wanna scream! Sesshomaru just told me that we have to travel up mountains! If I live through this, I'm spending at least a month at home! Someone needs to tell him that I'm only a human!

We stopped to camp out after that long day fighting the ogre.

"We're heading to the Nishi Mountains tomorrow to find the Lake of Mitsu," he explains.

"Why are we looking for a lake," I ask.

"The Lake of Mitsu will make the Key of Tsubasa invincible. After this is complete, then the search for the Gates of Tolrona will begin."

"Lord Sesshomaru I've been meaning to ask you: if your father was immortal, then why did he die?"

"Ryuukotsusei was also immortal. If an immortal, injures one such at them, then their opponent can die. Father was badly injured from the battle and went to fight off Takemaru (A/N: From 3rd Movie) to protect my half-breed brother and his human wench, causing his death." The last part Sesshomaru says in bitterness.

"Oh," I sigh.

Rin, Au-Un, and Jaken then walk into the camp. "Lord Sesshomaru, look! Me and Master Jaken got fish," Rin squeals happily, holding up a huge line of fish. Jaken walked up behind her and looked soaked while she was still dry.

"Very Good Rin," Sesshomaru says in an emotionless tone.

Rin somehow saw past that and knew that he meant well. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

I had to smile at this. Sesshomaru noticed and turned to look at me. "What are you smiling at?"

"Um…nothing…it's just that Rin is so cute," I say, grinning.

"Thank you Kagome," says Rin smiling.

"I can't understand humans," grumbles Jaken. I decided not to say anything because he was just itching to find an excuse to fry me alive. Trust me, that's not on my 'to do' list.

"How long do you think this trip will take," I asked Sesshomaru.

"About a week." I tried to suppress a groan. After eating, Jaken, Rin , and I went to bed. Inuyasha where are you?

**No one's POV**

The rest of Inuyasha's group stopped for the night, much to Koga and the hanyou's dislike. They both brooded in their own way. Koga, running through the woods around the camp and Inuyasha growling in a tree. The rest of them sigh. They were all worried too, but they had to be in the best condition possible. They knew they would only make Kagome worry more about them.

"HENTAI," Sango suddenly shouted, smacking Miroku hard. "I can't believe you even try this when Kagome is missing!" She stomped away really pissed. Miroku just sighed and rubbed the mark left on his face.

Ayame took the opportunity to hit the monk in the back of the head as well. "You idiot," she growled.

"I really didn't mean it that time," he insisted. "We were sitting so close and my hand just slipped."

"Yea right," Ayame said, rolling her eyes at him. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippo were already asleep. Kirara left to try to comfort Sango.

Meanwhile up in the tree, Inuyasha was having a conversation with Myoga.

"So what's up with this 'Lake of Mitsu'," Inuyasha asked with interest.

"It shall make the Key of Tsubasa more powerful. With the key submerged in the lake, it will become invincible, therefore making it able to withstand the powers of the Gates of Tolrona. There is a powerful demon, guarding the Mitsu Lake, so in order to get through, they will have to destroy the beast," Myoga explained in thought.

"How powerful are we talking," the hanyou asked.

"Even Lord Sesshomaru will break a sweat taking down this demon," the flea replied. This made Inuyasha instantly worried. _'Dammit! If Sesshomaru would have trouble taking down this thing, how would I fight it! I hope Kagome will be able to protect herself with the Key of Tsubasa. We have to hurry,' _he thought frantically.

Eventually, Sango and Kirara came back to camp. Of course, Sango ignored Miroku for the rest of the night. They all settled into a troubled sleep. Ayame and Koga, who returned to the camp, heard most of their conversation, were now very concerned. Koga couldn't find sleep and neither could Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WEEK LATER AT NISHI MOUNTAINS**

**Kagome's POV**

We FINALLY arrived at the base of the mountains! During the week, Sesshomaru let me stop to purchase archery weaponry, much to my delight. There was a barrier surrounding the mountains like at Mount Hakurei. It rendered Au-Un useless at flying because of its demon state, so we had to climb the mountains on foot. Insert MAJOR sigh here.

After half a day, we reached halfway up the mountains. Sesshomaru looked distressed over something. Maybe it was because of the barrier or was it because of the lake itself?

The only ones not effected by the barrier were Rin and I. Jaken was hung over Au-Un out of sickness. I almost felt sorry for the annoying little toad. Rin was riding on the dragon too, so I took to walking on foot, trying to keep up with Sesshomaru's ushered steps. By sunset, we set up camp near a cave in the mountain where the lake resided in.

After we ate and me Rin took baths in the local hot springs, we went to sleep. At least tried…I sat awake, thinking about many things. Sesshomaru was always awake because he was demon and maybe had something against sleeping. Like maybe he felt weak if he ever did sleep. One worried thought was of course, of Inuyasha. He must be driven as mad as I am now. I would do anything to see his face.

I'm also worried about my family too. Mama, Gramps, and Sota. They must think something bad happened to me. I haven't been back there for over a month.

Sesshomaru must have noticed my distress, because he looked at me with a curious look. "What ails you Miko?" Ok, I have to do a double-check on this one. Since when does Sesshomaru care what I think? Or what any humans think for that matter (besides Rin)?

"Why would you care," I asked, my thoughts getting the better of me.

"This Sesshomaru does not care, I am just merely curious. You, humans have such complicated emotions," he says, looking at me with his cold demeanor, as if defending himself. He props up against the wall of the cave.

"Well I'm worried about my family," I admitted.

"You have family besides my half-breed brother?"

"Well yea, of course."

"Humph. Families. I, Sesshomaru need not the annoyances of family."

"Figured you say something like that." I hug my knees to my chest, staring at him intently. "But what about Rin and Jaken? Are they not your family? It doesn't necessarily need to be your blood relatives. I think anyone who makes you feel comfortable around them, can be considered your home or your family."

"Ridiculous," he scoffed.

I felt my temper raise. "Just because you're demon doesn't make everything we, humans do, weak! I think emotions do make a warrior stronger because they're fighting for something they believe in!"

I see him look amused at my outburst. "Emotions only weaken you when you fight for a cause that's not justified. I see them only as burdens."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, so you think when Inuyasha charged blindly into battle to protect that undead miko is considered justified?"

I find that I can't say anything to that. He did have a point. I know Inuyasha loved her and possibly still does, but I understand that she was his first love and will always be his first. He smirked at my silence. I just glare back at him and plan to lay back down to go back to sleep. The plan miserably fails.

**No one's POV**

Kohaku was as worried as Kaede. It only made him want to go find the rest of them more. Kaede showed him the scroll soon after she read it. It sent chills up his spine. The girl, Kagome, whom they were all searching after, was in grave danger.

**FLASHBACK **

_"This does not bide well," Kaede murmurs after reading the letter. She hands Kohaku the letter after she finished. In elegant Kanji, it read:_

'I seek the one named Kagome. The powerful miko who will supposedly lead the demon to the Gates of Tolrona. I am also a taiyoukai and seek your services. I am aware that you are with the Lord of the West. As you may or not be aware, you are truly stronger than the legendary Midoriko. If you were to lead me the Gates and survive, you will get power over some of my lands. We shall see each other soon. Please be aware that if you do not abide by my offers, I will have to use force.'

'Lord Ken'

_Kohaku stared the scroll in shock. What is the lord planning to do! Does Sesshomaru know that he isn't the only taiyoukai after Kagome? He is worried about if the group crosses paths with Lord Ken of the Eastern Lands. He is known to be powerful and ruthless. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Kohaku wanted to go to help Sango and the others badly. There was nothing to do here, so he often went to exterminate small demons in the surrounding villages. He continued to insist to go, but Kaede kept disagreeing, telling him the same thing every time. "Sango wants you recover from thy memory loss. Ye need to slow down before ye get into battling again."

He made up his mind. He had to warn them all. He was going to escape here tonight and find Inuyasha and the rest, even if it killed him. He owned them that much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Sorry for the long time…I had a bad case of writer's block. OMG - Kohaku's going to run away! A 'nice' discussion between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Also sorry for the shortness. I wanted to end at a good spot.

NEXT TIME ON **Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:** A confrontation between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the Lake of Mitsu. Before that, they have to fight off a more menacing foe. The Guardian of the Lake of Mitsu! Who will succeed? What will happen to Kohaku? Kagome, will she finally go back to Inuyasha? Find out next time!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I know it was longer than usual…sorry!

Sesshomaru: Is your intelligence getting slower or just your human skills?

Turtlequeen2: Neither! I'm just swamped with other fan fiction deadlines.

Sesshomaru: Keep telling yourself that…

Turtlequeen2: I heard that! 'glare'

Inuyasha: You _are_ slow though.

Turtlequeen2: Why is the world against me today! sigh I don't own Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru…though I wish I did! Rumiko Takahashi still owns them…SIGH

WARNING: A LITTLE BIT OF FLUFF BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time on Sesshomaru and the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_Kohaku wanted to go to help Sango and the others badly. There was nothing to do here, so he often went to exterminate small demons in the surrounding villages. He continued to insist to go, but Kaede kept disagreeing, telling him the same thing every time. "Sango wants you recover from thy memory loss. Ye need to slow down before ye get into battling again." _

_He made up his mind. He had to warn them all. He was going to escape here tonight and find Inuyasha and the rest, even if it killed him. He owned them that much. _

_**This time on Sesshomaru and the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 14**

**Kohaku Runs Away; Submerged in the Lake of Mitsu **

**Kohaku's POV**

It was still nighttime when I left the village. I packed only necessities: the scroll and some food. I changed into my slayer outfit and head out. I left a note Kaede so she knows where I'll be. I wished Kirara were here. I'll have to go on foot.

I hope Sister won't be mad at me for running away. During the whole night, I was attacked by weak demons that wanted me to eat. I easily killed them with my chained sickle. At first I was scared to death, but after so many demons, I had to suck it up. I'm supposed to a demon slayer! I shouldn't fear killing demons. I knew that getting to my sister would mean fighting a lot of demons, so I had to just kill.

I walked until I found a cave to rest in. I surrounded the cave with demon poison so they couldn't attack me in my sleep. As soon as dawn arrived, I fixed myself breakfast and continued on.

In the middle of the day, I spotted Miroku's friend, Hatchi. I remembered him from fighting Kaguya before I got taken back over by Naraku. (A/N: From 2nd Movie) I had to get his attention so I threw many rocks at him as he flew above me. He looked down and spotted me and landed.

"What are you doing down here by yourself," he asked.

"I'm trying to look for my sister, Sango, and the rest of them. They are trying to find Kagome who was kidnapped by Sesshomaru. I have to bring them a message," I explain.

"I had no idea that happened. Is Master Miroku with them," he asked.

"Yea. He's helping. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to them? It's really urgent."

"Sure. Just hop on," he shouted, putting a leaf on his head and transforming back into his huge form. I got on him and we flew off. It won't be long until we reach them now.

**No one's POV**

Inuyasha and crew were arriving at the mountain. Shippo and Kirara immediately started to get sick because of the barrier.

"What's it with all of these sacred barriers," demanded the irate Koga, who was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"I don't know," Inuyasha shouted back, also feeling a little ill. Myoga was too sick to answer. They all walked closer towards the mountain. "Someone's gonna stay and watch the sick demons who can't go on. Koga would you like to volunteer?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Mutt! Why don't you stay so I can save Kagome," he barked back.

Ayame, who was also sick, shouted," Will you two give it a rest! I'll stay. You all need to go rescue Kagome!"

They both just looked at her and nodded. Shippo, Kirara, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Myoga were left behind so they wouldn't get any worse. Miroku and Sango had to follow them on foot.

"Strange. It's like Mt. Hakurei's barrier, but it lets demons in," Sango observed.

"I've noticed," Inuyasha said sarcastically. They reached the cave Kagome and Sesshomaru camped out in. They already left though.

"They were here," the hanyou growled.

"They won't be too far off," Koga shouted, already a few hundred feet ahead of them.

"Hey wait up! You're not saving Kagome, I am," Inuyasha shouted after him, running at his top speed to catch up to the wolf demon.

"Haven't they noticed that they have humans behind them," Miroku sighed, picking up his pace.

"I guess not," Sango answers back. They both run behind their clouds of dust.

**Kagome's POV**

We finally reached the top of the mountain! I noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to tire more easily as we ascended. It must have been from the barrier. I hoped that he could help me with the Key of Tsubasa.

"So where's the lake," I asked.

"There," Sesshomaru said simply, looking ahead. I saw in front of me, the most clear and sparkling lake ever in my life. It looked special enough to me. He looked over to Rin and said," Jaken, take Au-Un and Rin and hide from here."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," he said simply, taking hold of the two-headed dragon's reigns and leading them to a nearby field. It felt lighter on the mountaintop and then I sensed the taiyoukai's aura grow. I guess the top of the mountain has no barrier protecting it.

The more closely we got to the lake, the more the Shikon Jewel would light up. This lake was special all right. Before we got a few feet closer, Sesshomaru spoke.

"A demon is here," he said simply, putting his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. I immediately stopped my steps and pulled out an arrow to notch on my bow. The Key of Tsubasa, which was now resting on my hip, will be my last option.

The ground started to shake and I had trouble trying to hold my ground. Out of nowhere I hear my name being called from out of nowhere. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but then I heard it again.

"KAGOME," the voice came again. I then recognized it as two voices of people I knew: Inuyasha and Koga! I turned around on the still shaky ground to look at them.

"INUYASHA," I say, running to him.

Just before I got to them however, Sesshomaru got in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going, Miko," he asked coldly, sending chills up my spine. I knew he sensed my fear.

"Don't touch her you bastard," shouted Inuyasha, as he caught up to us.

"I don't mean to interrupt you gentlemen, but we have worse problems now," came Miroku's voice. All of our gazes turned to the demon, fully out of the lake, glaring at us.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY SLEEP," the demon demanded. It was truly huge; at least 10 times bigger than all of us put together! It was a giant tiger guardian demon. It took the stance of a human.

"Keh! Shut up," Inuyasha shouted, pulling out Tetsusaiga and charging towards it.

"Who said this was any of your concern," said Sesshomaru to Inuyasha as he appeared right beside him.

"You're one to talk, considering that you kidnapped Kagome! I'll take care of you after this bastard dies," he shouted back. Sesshomaru just snorted in annoyance. "WIND SCAR!" The oh so familiar lights fly out of the sword, into the tiger youkai. It didn't even effect it.

"Humph. Watch and learn half-breed. DRAGON STRIKE," Sesshomaru shouted, holding up Tokijin and sending blue light into the demon. It slightly cracked the armor it wore.

"Keh! Wasn't any better than mine," Inuyasha huffed.

I stood there watching the fight and turned my attention to Koga, Miroku, and Sango.

"I missed you guys so much," I shouted in tears.

"You didn't think we'd give up, did ya," Koga demanded, grinning. I smiled through my tears and ran into his arms, hugging him out of joy.

He blushed and embraced me back. "You know my offer still stands Kagome," he said softly. I smiled.

"Thanks Koga," I replied. "Sango, Miroku," I then shouted towards them.

"Ah, its nice to be blessed by your presence once again, Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Perhaps we should discuss this after the fight," Sango suggested.

"Right," I agreed. We all charged closer to the fight. Koga ran to attack, but got flung away by a few hundred feet. I launched my purification arrow, catching the demon by surprise. He stopped fighting the brothers to glare at me.

"So you're the miko who wishes to submerge the Key of Tsubasa," he exclaims, "you have the Shikon Jewel as well. How fortunate for me!"

"If you want the jewel, then you have another thing coming bastard," Inuyasha shouts, charging toward him with Tetsusaiga held high above his head.

"YOU NUISANCE," the demon growled, swiping him away with his claws. Inuyasha flew away about as far away as Koga was.

"INUYASHA," I shout at him. I see him slowly get up. The demon then sends a light attack towards me. I only realize it at the last moment and know that with my own speed, I wouldn't be able to dodge it. I shut my eyes and wait for the inevitable. I never feel the pain. Am I already dead?

I open my eyes to find that in fact I'm not dead. But to see who was carrying me, now I'd rather wish I was. SESSHOMARU saved me! I was in HIS arms! He looks down at me and has his emotionless gaze, but for a second I could've sworn there was a little flash of concern in his eyes. I was probably just imagining things though. I mean c'mon - it's Sesshomaru we're talking about here! He detests all humans. Why should he care about my life? He lands gracefully and drops me rather roughly.

"T…thanks," I stutter out in shock.

He stares at me from out from the corner of his eyes. "Humph. As if I'd waste Tensaiga on you when there's no need be." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. He was obviously defending himself on why he saved me. I looked over to Inuyasha and Koga, who were just getting up. They were in shock too.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, he jumped back into battle and jumped around the demon, striking at him with Tokijin.

Inuyasha runs to me and asks," Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yea, sure. I think I'm just in shock right now," I answer back honestly. He nods in agreement. I decide to take out the Key of Tsubasa. Inuyasha stares at it in amazement.

"THAT'S THE KEY OF TSUBASA," he exclaims, looking at the halberd looking weapon.

"Yea," I shrugged. "Kinda weird looking to me too."

"HIRAIKOTSU," I hear from Sango in the distance, who decided to use her boomerang bone weapons. Her weapon and Miroku's sacred sutras proved useless against the tiger youkai.

"TANOSHI NO TSUBASA," I shout, seeing the key power up by the lightning of all the jewels. The familiar, but stronger light shoots from it, into the demon. Sesshomaru gets out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd hit him," Inuyasha mutters, talking about Sesshomaru.

"YOU SHALL ALL DIE," the tiger demon shouted, bringing up all the water in the lake. Many funnels of water start to spin out of control and head towards all of us.

"Keh! Just what I was waiting for. BACKLASH WAVE," Inuyasha shouts, sending the wind scar wave back to mix with the demonic attack of the tiger youkai.

I add in my own attack, courtesy of the Key of Tsubasa. "TANOSHI NO TSUBASA!" The combined attacks were too much: the demon blew away as dust.

"What am I supposed to do with the Key," I ask Sesshomaru.

"Submerge it into the Lake of Mitsu," he explained. I ran towards the lake and dip it into the waters. The jewels, one by one, start to glow brighter. The Hoshi Jewel glows the brightest, becoming white. We all look in awe as the Key hovers above the lake, now soaked from the water. The Key of Tsubasa started glowing gold until it touches back down into my arms. Something drew me to touch the Shikon Jewel to it. I held the Shikon Jewel to the Hoshi Jewel. Me and the Key of Tsubasa started to glow red and stopped as soon as it started, signifying the completion of the process. I had to admit that felt a lot stronger from it.

"Kagome, are you ok," Inuyasha asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine," I answer honestly. I was better than fine! I was stronger than I ever felt in my life! "Now to take care of you," Inuyasha then said, pointing Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru.

He completely ignored Inuyasha and turned to me. "I shall strike a bargain with you, Miko," he stated calmly.

"What kind of a bargain," I asked, puzzled.

"Why should we trust you! If I recall correctly, you said yourself, you'd never make deals with humans," the hanyou growls.

"This doesn't concern you, half-breed," Sesshomaru says, narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Yes it does, asshole! She's my mate," he says defensively. I open my eyes in shock. He never mentioned this to me…I mean I wouldn't want anything more than that, but it confused me. I thought we were only courting. He must have seen my confused look, because he gave me a glance that meant, _'I'll explain later.'_

Sesshomaru looked at me still. "Continue," I said.

"I'll allow you to see your 'family' for two weeks if you return to me to continue our journey," he explained. It sounded too good to be true.

"What's the catch?"

"This is my best offer to a human. Take it or I'll take you back into my possession.

Koga and Inuyasha growled at him at that last remark. "I'd like to see you try," Inuyasha snorted.

Not wanting another fight to break out, I agreed, but on one condition. "You have to let Inuyasha and the others come as well."

"Ridiculous! As If I'd let my half-breed brother travel with me."

I glared at him. "Well if you don't accept, then you will have to go through them. All of them," I said pointing to Miroku and Sango also. "They are my family as well." He glared back at me with his cold eyes, making my insides like jelly, but I didn't back down.

"Very well then," he seethes.

My eyes open wide. He actually accepted! "You…a…actually except," I ask in shock.

"You heard me the first time. Don't expect any more favors from me." He turns his back and calls out to his companions. "Rin, Jaken, we are leaving."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," they call out. They come out hiding on Au-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru, isn't Kagome coming," Rin asked.

"No," he said simply. I could see the disappointment on her face. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon," I said to her gently.

"But Rin will miss you," she whines.

"You'll see me in two weeks."

"Promise?"

"Yes silly girl! Hurry along now! Lord Sesshomaru is leaving us behind," Jaken interrupted.

I glare at him, but realize he's right as I saw Sesshomaru's disappearing form go through the fog.

Rin smiles at me. "Alright Master Jaken. Goodbye Kagome. We'll miss you!" They ride the dragon, catching up to Sesshomaru.

I turn around to see everyone staring at me in shock.

"What," I ask.

"You made friends with that little, human girl," Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, why not? She's really cute." He rolls his eyes. I smile at him and immediately run into his arms, hugging him tight. I can't contain my tears any more. "Oh, Inuyasha, I missed you so much," I sobbed on his chest.

I felt his arms wrap tightly around my chest too. "I was so worried about you," he said softly to me. I looked up into his eyes and found guilt, sadness, concern, and relief in them. "You don't need to cry no more. I got you back," he says to me, wiping my tears away. It only makes me cry more, knowing how much he worried about me.

"Are you hurt," I ask.

"Not bad. I should be asking you that, you know."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have wounds to tend to and if we don't leave soon, all of the demons will become worse from the barrier," Sango said. Me and Inuyasha blush and nod at her. I then turn to hug her lightly.

"Thanks for helping out. You are really a great friend. I missed talking to you," I said to her. She smiled.

"We all missed you. You're the one that holds the group together."

"Glad to know you all cared about me. I thought about you all everyday."

"We did too, don't worry, Inuyasha made sure of that." I enjoy a laugh with her.

"Thanks Inuyasha," I said to him, making him blush.

"You're my woman. That's what I'm supposed to do," he snorted as if it was obvious. I only grinned at him. He smirked back. Koga smiled lightly at the commotion, but I could tell he still wasn't over me choosing Inuyasha over him.

We began our descent down the mountain, when we saw the familiar yellow demon form.

"Hatchi," Miroku shouted.

"KOHAKU," Sango asked, seeing her bother on him. Why did I think this was not good news?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT EVER!

I thought it was a good ending. Wow, Sesshomaru agreeing with Kagome! I thought I'd never see the day…then again…I wrote it! .;

Next time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona: Kagome reunites with the rest of the group. What will be the groups' reactions to Kohaku's news? Kagome goes back to see her family on the other side of the well. How will they react! Find out next time!

REVIEW ONEGAI!

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks to Sesshoumaru lover416 and hermonine for the reviews! I know what you're all thinking: "What in the seven hells took her so long!" Let me tell ya, writer's block sucks…

Inuyasha: Keh! That's a stupid excuse!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

-thump-

Inuyasha: What the hell was that for!

Kagome: What did I tell you about being rude to the authoress!

Inuyasha: Keh! -crosses his arms and looks away- Stupid wench…

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! -thump- -thump- -thump-

Turtlequeen2: Ok…well I don't own Inuyasha and the rest. Rumiko Takahashi owns them all. I only own this insidious plot…wait did I just say that out loud?

WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_"Glad to know you all cared about me. I thought about you all everyday," I said. _

_"We did too, don't worry, Inuyasha made sure of that." I enjoy a laugh with Sango. _

_"Thanks Inuyasha," I said to him, making him blush. _

_"You're my woman. That's what I'm supposed to do," he snorted as if it was obvious. I only grinned at him. He smirked back. Koga smiled lightly at the commotion, but I could tell he still wasn't over me choosing Inuyasha over him. _

_We began our descent down the mountain, when we saw the familiar yellow demon form. _

_"Hatchi," Miroku shouted. _

_"KOHAKU," Sango asked, seeing her bother on him. Why did I think this was not good news? _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 15**

**Kohaku's Message, Kagome's Return, and Inuyasha's Proposal**

**Kagome's POV**

Hatchi landed where we were and offered us a ride the rest of the way down the mountain. What was Kohaku doing here?

As if thinking the same thing as me, Sango asked," Kohaku, why are you here? You were supposed to stay in the village."

"I know Big Sister, but me and Kaede received this scroll from Lord Ken of the Eastern Lands," he replied, handing her the letter after we landed.

"Kagome! You're back," Ayame shouted, running towards me. She stopped smiling, after she heard Sango's gasp. We all turned to her with her hands shaking.

"Sango, are you all right," Miroku asks.

"Kagome, I think you should read this," Sango only said. She hands me the paper and then it was my turn to get nervous.

"What does it say," Inuyasha questions. I read it out loud so everyone could know what was going on. (A/N: Chapter 13 is the actual text in the letter is stated) This Lord also wanted me to lead him to the Gates of Tolrona. I guess word got around about me wielding the Key of Tsubasa. And I thought dealing with Sesshomaru was bad enough!

When I finished reading, Inuyasha and Koga were growling at the offender's name. It stated that he was prepared to take me by force.

"Over my dead body, that that bastard will take Kagome," Inuyasha proclaimed, with a determined look on his face.

"Let's discuss this more away from this mountain. I think the others are getting worse," Ayame suggested. I glanced over and saw Kirara, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Myoga, looking quite sick.

"Oh no, Shippo," I gasped. He was knocked out from nausea.

Hatchi was starting to look ill also. "Let's go on my back," he offered.

"Thank you Hatchi," Miroku said, smiling at the tanuki. "I shall have to repay you for your services."

"No need Master Miroku. Think of it as a Wedding Present," Hatchi returned, ginning. Sango blushed out of embarrassment.

"You told him Kohaku," she asked meekly.

"Yea, why not," he responded.

"N…no reason," Sango said. Miroku only smiled at her antics. I grinned and Inuyasha only 'Keh'd in response. Koga chose to run along the bottom with Ayame in his arms. The rest of us got on the now, transformed Hatchi.

I must've looked worried because Inuyasha was looking me with the rare concern showing in his golden eyes. He came to sit beside me, with the sheathed Tetsusaiga in his hand, and said," Don't worry Kagome. I won't let you get put in danger again." I smiled at him and laid my head in his shoulder. I blushed and was about to pull my head away, but he laid his head against mine. He grabbed my hand and held it. I laced my fingers with his and we both looked out towards the horizon, where the colors of the sky blended together in an array if colors.

At Kaede's after a week

**No one's POV**

"SIT BOY," screamed the angry Kagome and down Inuyasha went. Koga smirked whilst the rest of the group sighed.

"I don't care how many 'sits' you give me, you're not going back, wench! I just got you back from Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled out, starting to stand up after the spell wore off.

"I need to go back! I haven't been back home in at least a month! I have tons of tests I have to make up for," she huffed back.

"Inuyasha, I think you should let Kagome go back. In her time, she's safe from both, Sesshomaru and Lord Ken," Miroku reasoned.

"Keh! Who asked for your opinion, monk," Inuyasha growled.

"If you're that heartbroken to let me go, then come with me," Kagome suggested.

"You're not going and that's final," he said back stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"SIT!" Down the hanyou went again. She let out a frustrated sigh and started walking towards the well. The rest of the group followed behind her.

"KAGOME," Inuyasha shouted after her retreating form. "Dammit!" He got up and ran towards the rest of them.

He growled at the site he saw. Kagome was embracing Koga!

"What the hell are you doing," the hanyou demanded.

"Relax Mutt-Face, I'm just saying goodbye. Me and Ayame are going back to the mountains," Koga explained. He then turned back to Kagome and stated," Remember if you ever need help, you know where to find me. I'll always come running when you need me."

"Thanks Koga," Kagome smiled. Koga picked up Ayame and sped off, still fast without the Shikon shards that were once in his legs. Ginta and Hakkaku followed them, calling out to their leader to slow down.

Kagome's facial expression turned angry once again, when she looked at Inuyasha. "I'm still going!" He glared back at her until she lowered her head, hiding her face from him. He, then, smelled the familiar scent of salt. She was beginning to cry.

He knew it was a loosing bet. He hated seeing other women cry and she knew it also. "Keh! Fine, you can go, but I'm coming with you. It can only be for two days," he said, less gruff.

"I need more than that Inuyasha. I have to study and go to school for all of these tests," she said, trying to push her luck.

"Ok, a week, but no more. As soon as it's up, we're coming back here!"

"Thanks you Inuyasha," Kagome said, her mood immediately lightening. Miroku and Sango sighed of relief. She kissed him on the cheek from her sudden display of happiness. They both blushed deep crimson, but the monk and demon slayer, both, smiled at the tender moment. Shippo was confused, as usual, perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"We'll be back in a week," Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"I hope you have a good time in your time," Sango said, happily.

"Will you bring me more candy," Shippo asked.

"Of course! Don't I always," Kagome laughed. Shippo grinned, thinking of the new items she would bring back for him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"C'mon, we're wasting time. If you want to 'study,' then hurry up," Inuyasha barked, finally loosing his patience.

"Of course, O Mighty One," Kagome replied with dripping sarcasm. He only grunted in response. They both dropped into the well together and felt the light surround them both.

On the other side of the well

**Kagome's POV**

Home! I'm finally home! I can't wait to feel the warmth of a bath, my warm bed, and my present day foods! I missed my family so much!

After shutting the Well House door behind me and Inuyasha, I rushed up to the back of my house. I slid back the door and shouted out," I'm home!" I heard the sound of crashing and arms embrace me out of nowhere. I looked up to see my mom.

"Kagome! You're home! It's been so long! What happened," my mom, said fast and with a worried tone.

"Maybe we should talk this over in the living room," I suggested.

It was then that my mother recognized Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you're here too?"

"Hey," he said, nervously. My mother smiled warmly. Sota and Gramps then joined in.

"Inuyasha! Kagome," they both exclaimed. I embraced all of them and we walked towards the living room. We all sat down, and I begun to tell them about Sesshomaru and the Key of Tsubasa; everything that happened in the last month. I left out the part about Lord Ken looking for me, so they wouldn't worry. After explaining it, I waited for their response.

"It seems that the fighting doesn't stop even with the defeat of Naraku," Mama observes. Me and Inuyasha shake our heads sadly. "At least you're still alive and well."

"Sis, where is the Key of Tsubasa," Sota asked.

"Right here," I directed, with my hand pointing to the strap on my side, where the key was. I stood up and took it off, unsheathing it and showing them.

"Wow! That's so cool," he exclaims. "It's almost bigger than Inuyasha's sword!"

"Indeed, it is very huge," Gramps commented. I smirked at them while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I have heard of its legend. It is said that…" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs to study. I know I have a lot to make up," I say, trying to drown out Grandpa's speech. Sota, however, was engrossed in what he was saying.

"Oh yes, Kagome, your friends dropped these off for you," Mom says, holding up a huge stack of paper.

"Please tell me that's not mine," I exclaim.

"Unfortunately."

I groan and go to pick them up. The papers almost go over my head. Inuyasha looked so confused and followed me upstairs to my room.

"Are you staying with us as well, Inuyasha," my mother asked. He nods timidly and continues walked behind me.

I drop all of the papers on my desk and get out all of the books out of my desk. Mom bought me extra books because she knew of the many times I lost my book bag over in the Feudal Era.

"What the hell are those," Inuyasha asks, indicating to the stacks of paper.

"Homework in which I have to get done for school. These may take a while to do," I explain.

"Keh! I don't understand why you keep trying."

"I at least want to graduate high school." He was silent and sat behind me on my bed.

Before I started, however, something nagged at the back of my head.

"Inuyasha," I say softly.

"What," he responds.

I take a deep breath. "What did you mean when you called me your mate, talking to Sesshomaru," I ask.

He looks away. "I'm sorry it slipped out. I wanted to ask you."

"Then ask."

"Look, forget it." I grew angry, but suddenly realized why he was hesitant. He was afraid of rejection. Afraid that he would have his broken again because of what happened between him and Kikyo.

"We are already together. You don't have to worry about rejection from me."

"It's not that. In the demon world, mates mean an equivalent of how humans marry. I didn't know if you were ready for that yet."

Oh my god…OH MY GOD! He just proposed to me! Ok, not in those exact words, but close enough. I feel my eyes water out of joy.

"I knew I shouldn't have bothered," he growls and was about to open my window. I got a hold of his hand and pulled him back to face me.

"Don't go! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" I was suddenly angry. How dare he ask me to marry and not wait for my response!

"Why the hell do you want me to stay when you obviously don't-"

"How dare you ask me the most important question of my life and not let me answer! You are a stupid idiot! SIT!" Down he went into the ground.

"Kagome," he growled out in the floor.

"Of course I want to marry you , you dolt!" I feel my anger dissipate when he got and looked at me with shock on his face.

"Y…you do," he stuttered out in disbelief.

"Yes. I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with," I say smiling through tears. I walk up and push my lips up to meet with his. He wrapped his arms around me and kisses back.

Then we hear the door slam open and we jump away faster than Koga could probably run. Me and Inuyasha blushed redder than tomatoes. "Kagome, what was that noise," Mom asked.

"Oh, you heard that," I asked meekly. "Sorry about that. Inuyasha just proposed to me and I accepted," I beamed. All three faces had eyes open in shock.

"Is this true Inuyasha," she asked him.

"Yea, I asked her to become my mate," he said as if it was no big idea.

"Cool! I will be related to Inuyasha," Sota exclaimed.

"Kagome, you're too young to be married," Mom said.

"In my time, girls already have children by her age," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

I felt my face pale. "I am aware of that Inuyasha, but in this time, she is still considered a child," Mother explained.

"You're not trying to keep her from me are you," Inuyasha asked, nervously.

"Of course not, but I think you two should wait until Kagome graduates to get married." I felt myself agree with her. Although I didn't want to wait, I knew it was for the better. I was only 17 and I still had two years of high school left (including this year). I also wanted to get this Gates of Tolrona thing over with too.

"I agree with Mama. I want to finish this thing with the Gates of Tolrona first," I say. Inuyasha's ears droop, but he nods his head reluctantly.

"Will you stay in this time, Inuyasha," Grandpa asks. That was a good question. I often wondered whether I should stay in my time or live in Inuyasha's time.

"Well, we still don't know about that yet. We have Sesshomaru to worry about still," he answers for the both of us.

"I understand," Mom said, jumping in.

"Can you all leave," I ask. "I think we all need some sleep. I suddenly feel very tired." They all nod and walk out. "I think I'll study tomorrow. After all, it's only Saturday. I don't think I can concentrate on anything right now anyways." It was the truth. After all of those questions, it tired me out. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. Wait here." He nodded and sat against the wall by my bed.

I ran the water and slipped in, sighing in relaxation. "I can't believe I went without this for so long," I sigh. I bathe myself and dry off, changing into my pajamas and blow drying my hair. I walk back to my room to find Inuyasha sleeping peacefully on my bed, his ears twitching every so often. I couldn't help but smile. It was rare when I ever saw him this relaxed. I shut off my light and carefully slide into the covers beside him.

Before I dozed off, I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt complete. Boy, did I have a lot to tell my friends.

-----------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Aww…so sweet! I can't believe Inuyasha proposed to her! Shocking isn't it? Well I hope you enjoyed this fluff.

Next time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona: Kagome goes to school and meets up with her friends. What will she tell them? What happens when Hojo shows up! Find out next time!

REVIEW!

Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 16: Lord Ken's Visit

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks to my reviewers: hermonine, BlackCrescentMoon, and love pixie. By the way, hermonine and BlackCrescentMoon, you will find out whether it becomes a Inu/Kag story or a Sess/Kag story eventually. It's a secret!

Inuyasha cast - Thanks for the support on Turtlequeen2's fan fiction!

I do not own Inuyasha. That's all in Rumiko Takahashi's jurisdiction. However, I do own the whole Gates of Tolrona plot and the character Lord Ken.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Kagome's Friend's Reaction; Lord Ken Visits**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up early, set on going back to school today. Inuyasha was still sleeping, a content look on his beautiful face. I couldn't help but feel regret from breaking from our embrace.

I carefully slipped out from under his grasp. I quietly got my new school outfit (Mom had an extra one since the last one was ruined) and went to shower. After getting that done, I walked downstairs to find my family already eating breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome," Mama greeted cheerfully. "Isn't Inuyasha coming?"

"He's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up. I don't think he's slept for a while," I replied. She nodded, understanding.

"So you're finally going to school," Sota asked.

"Why else do you think I woke up," I responded sarcastically.

"That's good. I don't think I could have came up with much more excuses for you," Gramps said, eating. That got me worried.

"Oh no. What did you say," I demanded, scared of his reply.

He was about to answer when my mom smiled, her eyes cast behind me. "Oh good morning Inuyasha," she said to him with the same cheerfulness.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded. I smiled, looking back at him and he looked away from me, trying to hide a blush. This went unnoticed by my family.

"Would you like some breakfast," Mama asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," he responded, sitting down beside us. After breakfast, I got my backpack ready, stuffing it with the homework I finished and the books I'd need.

I walked over to Inuyasha. "I'm going to school now. Please don't try to break anything," I said. He only snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You better not be late or I'll have to come get you," he replied. I nodded. I waved bye to the family and went to the front of the shrine grounds, to the steps. Sota followed behind me, as he was going to his elementary school.

I arrived at school with a heavy heart. I had a lot of catching up to do. At least I get to tell my friends of "my violent two-timing boyfriend's" proposal. I walked up the steps to the building. Before entering, I was swarmed by my friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Kagome! You're back," they all shout at the same time. I smiled and greeted them.

"I take it that you're recovered your surgery," Ayumi said.

"Uh, yea," I lied, not wanting to know what Gramps made up if they wouldn't mention it.

"Your mom told us that you were in the hospital recovering, but wouldn't allow visitors. We were all worried," Eri said with guilt in her tone.

"Don't worry about it. I'm feeling better now," I replied.

"So what about your boyfriend," Yuka demanded. They all surround me, all wanting to know the answer.

"Well, actually I have good news. He proposed to me," I answered. The looks on their faces were priceless. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened in a classic anime expression.

After a minute like that, my ears strain from their squeals of excitement. "What did you say," they all shouted, wanting to know.

"Of course I said yes," I said. They screamed in delight again.

"So when will the wedding be," Yuka asked.

"What did your mother say," Eri inquired.

"How did he propose," Ayumi wondered. They asked these at the same time.

"CALM DOWN," I yelled. "Only one question at a time. And we won't get married until I graduate high school." They all breathe in deeply, calming down.

We all talk about it as we walk into school. After I get my books I need out of my locker, the boy I least expected to see, showed up.

"Higurashi," Hojo's voice called out from behind me. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are instantly freaking out on what I should tell him.

"Oh, hi Hojo," I call back, smiling. He walked up to us, holding out another one of his health gifts.

"I'm glad to see you back. Sorry I couldn't see you at the hospital. Your mother said that they couldn't have any visitors. Take these," he said, handing me a wrapped object.

"What is it," I ask, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"They're herbs you can make into tea. It should help some," he responds.

"Hojo, I'm sorry, but I can't except this," I respond. I had to get this over with.

"Higurashi," he gasps.

"I didn't want to do this, but now I must. I had been seeing this guy for a few years. That's why lately, I had been turning you down. Well, he proposed to me last night and I accepted it. I'm sorry you had to find out this way Hojo," I said, looking down at the floor. I felt bad, knowing that I broke his heart.

"Oh. No, I should be sorry Higurashi. I didn't know you had a boyfriend - well now a fiancé, but I never even bothered to ask. I understand it all now. I only hope he makes you happy," he responds. I look up at him and he's smiling for me, even though I see the hurt in his eyes.

I smile back and respond," Don't worry he does. I hope we can still be friends." He nods and smiles.

"I'd never stop being your friend, Higurashi." I ran up to hug him. I felt so relieved. He embraced back lightly in confusion.

"Thank you for being a friend," I said, baking out of the hug. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," he responded, still smiling and lightly blushing. I knew that it was only fake and that he was trying to hide his sadness. However, his reaction was better than what I thought.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. I ran with my friends, not wanting to look back at his hurt face. He was still holding the gift I refused.

**

* * *

No one's POV**

**In the Feudal Era**

* * *

Sesshomaru traveled around his lands, awaiting the week he would return to Kagome and his brother's group. His face contorted into one of disgust. He would have to spend time traveling with weak humans and his half-breed brother all to gain the strength of his late father.

He was impatient and getting more irate with each passing day, but from the look on his face, you wouldn't be able to tell. The sooner that he could this done, the better. It would mean less time to spend with weaklings below him. Sadly, Jaken was the one who his frustration was taken out on, so the poor tortured imp decided to stay out of his master's way. The only one he didn't growl at, was Rin, who was oblivious to her lord's moods.

_'What made me agree to that pathetic miko's suggestion? I could of easily kidnapped her again and killed off those annoying pests she calls her friends,' _the Great Demon thought. He thought back to the day.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'll allow you to see your 'family' for two weeks if you return to me to continue our journey," Sesshomaru explained. It sounded too good to be true._

_"What's the catch," Kagome asked._

_"This is my best offer to a human. Take it or I'll take you back into my possession."_

_Koga and Inuyasha growled at him at that last remark. "I'd like to see you try," Inuyasha snorted._

_Not wanting another fight to break out, Kagome agreed, but on one condition. "You have to let Inuyasha and the others come as well."_

_"Ridiculous! As If I'd let my half-breed brother travel with me."_

_The miko glared at him. "Well if you don't accept, then you will have to go through them. All of them," Kagome said pointing to Miroku and Sango also. "They are my family as well." He glared back at her with his cold eyes, making her insides like jelly, but she didn't back down._

_"Very well then," he seethes._

_The miko's eyes open wide. He actually accepted! "You…a…actually except," she asks in shock._

_"You heard me the first time. Don't expect any more favors from I." He turns his back and calls out to his companions. "Rin, Jaken, we are leaving."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_'I agreed to that wench's terms. How This Sesshomaru succumb to a feeble human's suggestions,' _he growled in his mind. _'Perhaps This Sesshomaru does not desire fear from this human wench as he once thought…'_

He stopped ranting in his mind and his eyes widened only a centimeter. What did he just think! He quickly explained his actions to himself and his conscious,_' Ridiculous. I merely don't want her to complain like she would usually do. It is rather irritating. Though, as a demon lord, I should never let a human have their way. That is beneath I.' _He narrowed his eyes at that remark. He was pondering a few minutes more until he sensed the great Eastern Lord, Ken. He did not turn to acknowledge the demon's presence.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how nice is it to see you after so long," Lord Ken addressed smoothly.

"State your business with This Sesshomaru," the Lord of the Western Lands demanded with a ruthless chill in his tone.

"I know that you are using that miko to your advantage. To access the Gates of Tolrona," Ken stated.

"Indeed it is true, but it is none of your concern," Sesshomaru said, glancing out of the corner of his eyes. He saw the jaguar demon give a smirk and move in front of him within the blink of an eye. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow, not showing any expression. "I will not ask again, Lord Ken. State your business."

The lord only gave a smirk. "Did you not figure it out yet Lord Sesshomaru? You are not the only one after those powers ."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question again. "You think that you possess the ability to achieve such powers? You are truly a fool. This Sesshomaru is the only one that is worthy of such. It is not fit for demons such as yourself."

This caused Ken to narrow his eyes in anger. "Mark my words Sesshomaru, I will have those powers. Your miko shall soon serve under me."

"Humph. As if you will ever live to even touch her," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes in return.

Ken gave a slight chuckle. "Don't tell me the Great Demon of the Dogs is softening for a human!"

"As if This Sesshomaru shall ever sully himself with a mortal wench," he growled back, clearly offended. With that, he turned his back on Ken and started to walk off.

"Do what you will, but you shall see me again," Ken called after the retrieving lord's form.

_'How dare that bastard Ken confuse me as mates with that miko. That is an unforgiving act. He will not live if he crosses paths with me again. I shall see to that,'_ the Taiyoukai thought fiercely in his mind. He gave a ghost of a smirk, thinking of the carnage that he shall wrought.

**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

Finally, the second week has arrived. As much as I liked my time and all, I missed Shippo and the rest of my friends from the Feudal Era. I was also nervous about Sesshomaru, though. I mean him and Inuyasha in the same group? It only spells trouble. I don't know if they will make it to the end of the day, without one of them dead. This causes me to sigh greatly. Too bad Inuyaha heard me.

"Keh! What the hell is wrong with you," he asked rudely. I finished packing my backpack and we were walking out to the well.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied. He crossed his arms as he walked and glared at me in frustration. I waved goodbye to my family and we went into the Mini Shrine that held the Bone Eater's Well.

"I know when something's bothering you, wench," he argued, not letting the conversation drop.

I glared back. "What did I say about calling me 'wench'?"

I noticed him wince a little, but he kept his stubborn pride and snorted disdainfully. I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him the 'look' I usually give before I slam him into the ground with my incantation. Before I lost my cool, I answered," I am just worried about Sesshomaru traveling with us. I mean you might just kill each other on spot!"

He rolled his eyes at me and replies sarcastically," No, I'm just gonna walk up and hug him, thanking him for constantly trying to kill us."

I rolled my eyes back. I should of known better that he would be like that about his brother…

We hopped into the well and let the familiar purple-pink light swallow us in its wake.

**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV**

* * *

Keh! I still don't get why the hell Kagome accepted my bastard brother's proposal, after he's tried to kill us more times that I can count! I will never be able to figure that wench out…

I help Kagome out of the well and carried her sack to the hut. I immediately detected Sesshomaru's scent and let out a growl of warning, dropping the sack and gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"What is it Inuyasha," Sango asked, gripping her boomerang. The monk also was in his battle stance.

Though we couldn't see him at first, his voice boomed out," Little brother, how nice to see you again."

I had to force myself to restrain rolling my eyes. My ears swiveled around on my head, trying to locate Sesshomaru. Before I could blink, he was inches away from me, smirking.

I glared at him. How dare he do that to me! "Oh, is it time for you to die now," I asked, pulling Tetsusaiga out of it's sheathe. He only smirked more and had me by my neck before I had time to move. Tetsusaiga fell from my hands to the ground, where I now hovered a few inches above.

"No, I think it time for you to die," he said, narrowing his eyes at me and squeezing my neck harder. I saw Kagome from the corner of my eyes, panicking.

"Stop Sesshomaru! If you want me to work for you, then I suggest you put my mate down. NOW," she shouted, walking up to us, stupidly. That's why I love her. She has the spunk to stand up to my brother when any other human would be out cold now from fright.

I heard collative gasps from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I think they were in shock on what Kagome called me. "Mate." If I had my neck free, I would've smirked. Then to add to everyone and mine's surprise, he growled and let go of my neck, letting me fall hard to the ground hard.

"You bastard," I growled, using my sword to stand up again.

He ignored me and disappeared, only to reappear in front of Kagome. "Miko, do you dare threaten This Sesshomaru," I heard him growl. Oh great…just fucking great Kagome! Had to go and piss off my brother and now I'll probably have to waste my energy saving your asses from him. Keh!

"Yes I do as a matter of fact! You have to learn to respect me and my family if you're going to work with me," she replied, answering back bravely after flinching under his gaze.

He scoffed, his eyebrow arched in amusement. "Me work with a human wench or my hanyou brother and his little friends at that fact? That notion is preposterous. Why would I ally myself with you, weak fools? I merely wish to gain access to the Gates of Tolrona. Nothing more. "

"Keh! And until then, you're gonna have to stay with us," I growled, not liking the idea much, either. He threw a cold look my way, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sesshomaru, we should start traveling now. The sooner we can get this done, the better it will be for all of us," Kagome said, trying to calm the tension in the group. My bastard of a brother silently nodded his head, as if agreeing with her.

Before we started heading out, I heard the oh, so familiar irritating voice of that blasted toad of his. The imp demon called out to his master," Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru! Your humble servant comes milord!"

I also heard the shout of the little human girl, shouting," Hi Kagome!" My woman looked at the girl and smiled brightly. Both came on the two-headed dragon demon.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to them, saying simply," Jaken, we are leaving." Yep, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

To be continued…

Wow! So much things happening in one chapter! So how'd you like the new character, Lord Ken?

Next time on **Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona: **The Inu-Tachi joining forces with Sesshomaru's group! This cannot go well between the two feuding brothers! Especially when a certain heathen comes into play demanding Kagome…

Please review!

Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 17: Kohaku’s Memory

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to my reviewer: hermonine!

It's takes me so long to update because I have to update my other stories too! I have 10 other stories per week to write. I make this many because if I don't write them out, they escape my memory. I hope you still appreciate this story besides my slow pace!

Inuyasha: You finally admitted that you're slow?

Turtlequeen2: I say that every week! You're the one that never pays attention.

Inuyasha: -sweat drops- Keh!

Turtlequeen2: -smirks- Ok. I don't own Inuyasha, I only own this plot and Lord Ken! Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, however!

_**

* * *

Last time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

_Inuyasha's POV_

_Before we started heading out, I heard the oh, so familiar irritating voice of that blasted toad of his. The imp demon called out to his master," Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru! Your humble servant comes milord!" _

_I also heard the shout of the little human girl, shouting," Hi Kagome!" My woman looked at the girl and smiled brightly. Both came on the two-headed dragon demon. _

_Sesshomaru turned his attention to them, saying simply," Jaken, we are leaving." Yep, this was going to be a long day… _

_**This time on Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona:**_

**Chapter 17 **

**Kohaku's Memory and Lord Ken's Arrival **

**Kagome's POV**

If was really odd having Sesshomaru in our group. Rin was on Au-Un and Jaken was pulling their reigns forward. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walking out front, as if in silent battle of who was leader of the pack. I walked briskly, Shippo on my shoulder. Kirara was perched in Sango's arms as she walked behind me with Miroku beside her. Kohaku, whom Sango allowed to travel with us, walked behind his elder sister. I had to wear pants now, because of the Key of Tsubasa, that was in my new sash.

To break the odd silence, I decided to start a conversation. "So Sesshomaru, do we need anything else before heading towards the Gates of Tolrona?"

The lord, kept walking forward, not looking back. "No," came his only reply.

"Good, that means less time to spend with you," Inuyasha snorted at his brother. I rolled my eyes. When can you keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha?

"The feeling is mutual, half-breed," Sesshoumaru growled, not in one of his better moods.

Sango walked up beside me and whispered to me," So, how long before they want to rip their heads off of each other?"

"Not long," I admitted, whispering back. Then suddenly, the Taiyoukai stopped in his steps. He turned his head slightly in our direction, making me and Sango jump. Kirara lightly growled. Sesshomaru's eyes were glowed with amusement while the rest of his face remained cold and calculated.

"Women, do you have something you wish to share," he inquired of us. Sango looked shaken and so was I. How could we forget that he could hear better than Inuyasha!

"Ack! He's talking to us," Shippo muttered, clearly shaking on my shoulder in fear.

"Uh…n…no, Sesshomaru," I replied nervously, letting a false laugh slip through.

"Very well then," he said calmly, turning around abruptly. "Don't forget, I can tell when you're lying." I held in my breath at that. I felt like a large idiot at the moment.

"Keh! What the hell do you mean by that," demanded the half-demon, to his brother.

"This Sesshomaru need not explain himself, to a baka like you," came the cold reply. Inuyasha only let out a deep growl. He feel in step beside me, as if to protect me from Sesshomaru.

"You've heard of that demon, Lord Ken," Sesshomaru demanded suddenly.

All of us stopped dead in our tracks. "H…how did you know," I stuttered out.

"I figured as much. That fool thinks that he possesses the power to cross into the Gates of Tolrona," Sesshomaru explained, now stopping in his steps as well.

"Keh! We know. He sent us a damn scroll, threatening us," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru didn't reply to that, even though I knew that he didn't know about that piece of information. Miroku, who was behind us, decided to join into the conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may ask, how do you know Lord Ken," Miroku pondered.

"He is the Lord of the Eastern Lands as I am to the Western Lands. We've crossed paths many times before. Not very fond of the demon," Sesshomaru replied, not facing us still. How odd. Why would he answer Miroku's question so easily? Maybe it was the respect that he gave him? Yea, that had to be it! I smiled inwardly at the reason I made up for that. Inuyasha stared at me strangely. It must have shown on my face.

Sango suddenly breathed out in shock," Kohaku?" We all turned to see what she was talking about. The younger demon exterminator was gripping his chained sickle with much force. His bangs were downcast, hiding his eyes. Kirara happened onto Kohaku's shoulder in an attempt to ease him.

Rin, must have seen this because I seen her hop off of Au-Un and run towards Kohaku. They must have been friends at some point…

"Kohaku? Are you alright," Rin asked innocently. Sango looked down at the little girl in shock. Sesshomaru glanced down at his ward in curiosity. I seen his eyes. He still didn't trust Kohaku.

The younger boy looked up at us with a fire burning in his dark eyes. "Lord Ken. I remember his name. I've met him before."

"Kohaku, what are you talking about? We've never…" Sango trailed off.

"You haven't, but I did. When I was under servitude of Naraku."

"Human, explain yourself," Sesshomaru commanded coldly.

Kohaku nodded grimly, clearly not wanting to remember his sudden flash of memory. "At one time, Naraku wanted Lord Ken as his ally. I was sent to his castle to deliver messages to him. Naraku knew that the demon was powerful. He knew of how the lord desired more power. He offered him Shikon Jewel shards in exchange for killing you all off."

There was a bone-chilling silence that went through the group at that moment. Inuyasha let out a growl at the mention of Naraku's name. "I knew that bastard wasn't good news," he commented.

"Humph. Naraku was more of a fool than I thought him to be. Lord Ken is no where near as strong as I, Sesshomaru, am," the Taiyoukai declared.

"I take it that Lord Ken didn't except," Sango asked, turning her attention back to her brother.

"Well he did, but that was until he found out that all Naraku intended to do was absorb him," Kohaku explained.

"How did he find out," Miroku wondered.

"Who knows," the exterminator confessed, not knowing the answer himself. He, then stared at Rin. To our surprise, a small blush covered his cheeks. I smiled at the cute sight.

"Are you ok, Kohaku," she asked him again.

"I'm fine now. Thank you for asking," he replied, shyly. She grinned back up at him, a light blush on her face too.

I leaned over towards Sango, who was watching the cute moment as well. "Look how cute they look together," I whispered.

"Indeed. Perhaps Kohaku likes her," she giggled back to me. Miroku put his arms around both of us.

"Ah, the sight of young love," he sighed out loud.

Inuyasha, who stood across from us, glared at the monk, demanded," What the fuck do you think you're doing, monk?"

"Absolutely nothing," Miroku replied nervously, letting out a little laugh as he sheepishly took his arm off of my shoulder. He kept his arm around Sango though, making her flush red in embarrassment.

"M…miroku, what are you doing," my friend asked him.

"Nothing, my lovely Sango," he replied coolly. Before anyone could let out a sigh in annoyance, the monk reached his hand down lower, making Sango blush dark red in anger.

"Mirokuuu…" she growled out. "You lecherous monk!" She backhanded him hardly.

Shippou, on my shoulder still, sighed out," Idiot…" Miroku staggered back, rubbing his assaulted cheek in perverted bliss.

Kohaku and Rin blinked in confusion. Sesshomaru, witnessing the idiocy of Miroku, narrowed his eyes out of annoyance.

"Monk, I think it is best that you refrain from doing that in my presence ever again," Sesshomaru growled out in warning. To make his point clear, he raised his claws and cracked them once.

The monk nodded dumbly. Inuyasha looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter. Seeing Inuyasha's amusement glimmer in his eyes, I couldn't no longer hold in my own laughter. As I stood there, giggling insanely, the rest of the group stared at me like I sprouted three heads (except Sesshomaru, who just looked annoyed). My mate decided to join me in snickering.

"Stupid monk," Inuyasha choked out, while laughing.

"This is a waste of time," Jaken grumbled, irritated.

After a few minutes, our laughter died down. Sesshomaru's gold eyes glittered in ice as he annoyingly responded," Are you quite finished?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he, once again, turned to glare at his brother. "Yea, yea, your royal pain in the ass."

"Little brother, I'd advise that you watch your tongue. You don't know of the consequences it could cause you in the future," Sesshomaru replied, looking ready to kill.

A sudden wind blew through the area, making chills run up my spine. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped their sibling rivalry to growl at the intrusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you certainly have changed. You would usually want to tear off your brother's head at that statement," came a malevolent voice.

"Lord Ken, to what do I owe your unbearable stench," Sesshomaru snarled in irritation. His hand was placed tightly on Tokijin as was Inuyasha's hand on Tetsusaiga.

**

* * *

No one's POV**

* * *

In the clearing, there stood the jaguar demon in all his glory. The lord wore a dangerous smirk on his face, dressed in a lavish male kimono, showing royalty. On his forehead, bore the mark of a red star.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood their ground, their hands on the hilts of their swords. The half-demon, looked towards Kagome and yelled," Kagome, take the kid and go! We'll handle this bastard!" Kagome nodded quickly.

"Rin, let's go," Kagome shouted to the little girl. She nodded her head and pulled on Au-Un's reigns, wanting the dragon demon for protection.

"Jaken, go," Sesshomaru commanded to his servant, not even glancing back. The imp scurried off after the girls. Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku got into their battle stances. The two demon exterminators already had their slayer outfits on.

"How amusing. Oh look, even that little slave of Naraku had come to see me off," Ken chuckled.

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, pulling out Tetsusaiga and transforming it in an instant.

"Oh, you must be Sesshomaru's half-breed brother, Inuyasha," the lord jeered.

"What of it? It's not like I care about him," Inuyasha retorted.

Casting a moment's glance at his sibling, Sesshomaru chose to ignore the remark. "You dare think that you can get through This Sesshomaru? That is one mistake you'll regret," the Taiyoukai growled out.

"Oh, a mistake you say," Ken taunted. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into glittering slits of ice.

"I will not warn you again. Leave or be killed," the Ice Prince stated, his anger slowly forming.

"I think that it was long over-due since we last fought, wouldn't you say Lord Sesshomaru," came the remark as Ken continued to bait the Taiyoukai.

"Don't think you will even touch Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, getting the lord's attention again.

"So you are the one mated to her? I should've figure as much," Ken snorted.

"I've had enough of your mouth! Now try to dodge this! WIND SCAR," the half-demon shouted as he brought down Tetsusaiga and slammed it on the ground. The familiar strikes of yellow flowed through the ground as it made its way to the intended target.

"Too slow, half-breed," Ken jeered as he easily jumped out of the way within a blink of an eye. Inuyasha's eyes widened as a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him flying back a few feet, him still gripping his sword. Tracks were created into the earth as he slid across it.

"Damn you," Inuyasha growled out in pain. He used Tetsusaiga to stand back up to his feet. He wiped the blood with the back of his sleeve. Before he could jump back into the fight, he watched blue light streak from Tokijin towards Ken.

"Sesshomaru, it seems that you've gotten stronger," Ken lightly commented.

"Worry about your own self, Lord Ken," Sesshomaru said with no emotion. His face was as cold as ice with fire burning in his gold eyes. With quick precision, Sesshomaru managed to cut into Ken's side with his sword.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised in question as he seen Ken's smirk grow. He peered down to the incision to see that it was completely healed in an instant!

"It appears that you're not the only one with new skills," Lord Ken explained. The group behind them looked on in shock and horror.

* * *

To be continued…

THIS WAS A LONG WAIT AND I'M REALLY SORRY! I promise to make next chapter a lot quicker! So how was that chapter?

Next time on **Sesshomaru & the Gates of Tolrona**: The battle continues, but what is wrong with Kagome?

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
